PORQUE SIEMPRE ES AHORA
by MissMic
Summary: Afrodita y DeathMask se conocen el primer día que llegan al Santuario siendo dos niños. Desde entonces, su vida estará marcada por los encuentros y los desencuentros. YAOI. LEMON. Actualizaciones semanales.
1. Cap1

_**UNAS PALABRAS PREVIAS**  
_

 _E_ _sta historia la soñé el año pasado._

 _En serio._

 _A grandes rasgos, claro. Los puntos principales de la trama, algunos momentos concretos... el final no, eso fue un gran cliffhanger; gracias, despertador. ¬¬_

Me desperté, lo anoté todo y me puse a pensar cómo rellenar los agujeros y arreglar las incongruencias

 _. Y a tratar de elegir un final; tenía varias opciones en mente y tardé bastante en acabar de decidirme. Finalmente lo conseguí: acabé la historia y quedó razonablemente coherente. Y releí, y corregí, y corregí, y corregí, y pasó un año entero, pero sí, por fin la di por buena, más o menos. Si te gusta esta historia, estás de suerte: está acabada, así que la iré actualizando de manera regular, en principio una vez a la semana, puede que dos si se cumplen hitos de seguidores, de reviews, o si me siento generosa. ;)_

Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido, especialmente críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar. Y ahora, a leer. ¡Ojalá disfrutéis!

* * *

 ** _1._**

 ** _Muchos años atrás_**

Tenían seis años cuando se conocieron. Fue el día en que los niños elegidos como herederos de los Doce fueron presentados al Patriarca del Santuario; hacía un calor insoportable en el Coliseo, y la ceremonia fue piadosamente corta, dejando pronto libertad a los chicuelos para explorar el Santuario a su antojo. Varios de ellos, acostumbrados a climas más frescos, se refugiaron instintivamente en lugares sombreados, y fue debajo de las gradas del Coliseo donde ellos dos se encontraron.

—¿Eres un ángel?

El niño de larga melena platinada se giró para mirar a quien había hecho aquella curiosa pregunta. Se echó a reír al verle, señalando sus ojos de un insólito color rojo brillante.

—Claro. ¡Y tú eres un demonio!

—No, ¡no lo soy!

El supuesto ángel se quedó de piedra cuando los ojos carmesíes del otro niño se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Oye, que era una broma! ¿Cómo vas a ser un demonio si vas a vestir una Armadura Sagrada, tonto?

A su edad, aquel argumento era irrebatible. Convencido, el niño se frotó los ojos con los puños y le sonrió al otro.

—Pero tú sí que eres un ángel.

—No, ¡de verdad que eres muy tonto! Yo soy una niña.

—¿Una niña? —Fue su turno de reírse—. ¡El que eres tonto eres tú! ¿Cómo vas a ser una niña?

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces qué soy?

—¡Pues un niño!

—¡Que soy una niña!

—¡Que te digo que no! Tu, tu… —las manos del niño volaron alrededor del cuerpecillo de su compañero, dibujando una envoltura.

—¿Mi cosmos? —lo ayudó el otro.

—¡Eso! ¡Tu cosmos! Tu cosmos es de niño.

El rapaz de pelo platinado miró al otro, con expresión de pasmo.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si me llamo Afrodita! ¡Es un nombre de niña!

El otro chiquillo frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y reflexionó durante un rato. De repente sonrió, encontrada la posible solución al misterio.

—¡Eso es que tus padres querían una niña! La gente a veces quiere cosas que no pueden ser, pero lo intentan. Seguro que ellos querían una niña y por eso te llamaron así.

—¿Tú crees? —fue el turno de Afrodita de hacer un puchero—. A lo mejor por eso me han mandado a la Orden. No me querían porque no era una niña.

—Anda ya, ¿cómo no te iban a querer, si te pareces a un ángel? Te habrán traído aquí porque tenías poderes. Como a todos.

—¡Es verdad, los poderes...! Entonces, ¿a ti también te han traído por eso? —preguntó Afrodita, la curiosidad haciéndole olvidar de inmediato el disgusto anterior.

—No, a mí no. —El niño de ojos rojos atrapó una piedra con el pie y la hizo dibujar círculos en el suelo—. Bueno, sí que tengo poderes. Veo las… los… cosma… cosm… ¡cosmos! Y a la gente que se ha muerto. Pero a mí sí que no me querían.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Por lo que tú has dicho antes, porque pensaban que soy un demonio.

—¿Por los ojos?

—Y por el pelo —el chiquillo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello blanco.

—¡Qué bobada! Pues ellos sí que eran tontos —declaró Afrodita, de inmediato—. A mí sí que me gustan tus ojos. Y tu pelo. Son muy chulos.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Pues claro! Oye… —la voz de Afrodita se volvió conspiradora—, ¿quieres que seamos amigos?

El otro niño lo estudió unos segundos, desconfiado, pero no vio nada inquietante, así que acabó por sonreírle con complicidad.

—Vale. Seremos amigos, para siempre.

—¡Para siempre! —asintió con entusiasmo Afrodita—. Pero no me has dicho cómo te llamas…

El chaval lanzó lejos la piedra de una patada, y se encogió de hombros.

—No me pusieron nombre.


	2. Cap2

_**2.**_

 _ **Presente.**_

Donde hubieran debido ser doce, eran once.

El Salón Patriarcal estaba en silencio; nadie parecía saber qué decir. El regreso había sido confuso, pero una ocasión alegre de todas formas: al caer la tarde habían ido saliendo del Monolito uno por uno para responder a la llamada de Atenea desde el área de audiencias del Santuario, donde se habían encontrado. Estar vivos de nuevo parecía increíble; que los demás lo estuvieran, era más increíble aún. La Diosa les había concedido unos breves momentos para que disfrutaran del reencuentro, y cuando las emociones se habían sosegado, la ausencia de uno de ellos se había hecho manifiesta y había puesto fin a la tregua.

Había sido Mu de Aries quien se había decidido a preguntar, y la respuesta de Atenea había sido la causante del silencio que ahora reinaba en la estancia, sin que nadie pareciera capaz de decidirse a romperlo.

—Mi Señora… —Fue finalmente Aioria quien tomó la palabra; a pesar de no haberse llevado bien con el hombre que faltaba, el sentido del honor le empujó a hablar en su favor—. Si todos nos redimimos al sacrificarnos en el Muro de los Lamentos, él también lo hizo, fueran cuales fuesen sus faltas anteriores.

Los ojos claros de la Diosa se encontraron con los del griego, pero este no vaciló, a pesar del temblor que le recorrió por dentro al oponerse a Ella nada más haber vuelto de entre los muertos.

—Mi fiel León —fueron las palabras de la mujer, calmando al instante la ansiedad que se había apoderado del quinto Custodio—, sé que todos disteis vuestras vidas por la Humanidad, y que tú darías la tuya mil veces más; en su caso, no estoy segura de que la elección fuera tan altruista.

—Pero ¿qué hubiera podido esperar ganar cayendo en el Muro junto al resto? Ninguno de nosotros pensaba que nos traeríais de nuevo a la vida.

Atenea meneó la cabeza por toda respuesta. Aioria se cruzó de brazos, inquieto; estaba en desacuerdo con Ella, pero no sabía qué más que añadir sin desafiarla abiertamente. Fue el guardián de Capricornio quien le tomó el relevo.

—De todas formas, mi Señora, la justicia no conoce puntos medios —apuntó, en tono severo—. Si creéis que actuó en provecho propio, debe ser ajusticiado; y si no, debe declararse redimido, como lo hemos sido los demás. Vuestra decisión… lo que está ocurriendo… —Un solo momento de vacilación. Shura no estaba dispuesto a guardar dudas en su interior; demasiado se había perdido, años atrás, por la incapacidad de su generación para hablar con sinceridad—. Mi Señora, la Orden tiene unas leyes claras, y esto no se acoge a ninguna de ellas. Un Caballero acusado de traición debe ser juzgado, y tras el veredicto ha de ser absuelto o ajusticiado.

Atenea caminó hasta él y le puso la mano sobre el brazo derecho, el portador de la energía de Excalibur.

—Serías tú quien lo llevaría a cabo. ¿Acaso es tu deseo hacerlo?

—No, mi Señora— respondió el décimo Custodio, en tono apagado—. Fuimos amigos años atrás, y si él cometió crímenes, yo no los cometí menores. Pero preferiría verlo ajusticiado que estancado en un punto muerto, ni entre nosotros ni definitivamente lejos.

—Tampoco es mi deseo verlo morir, Caballero de Capricornio —aclaró ella, con dulzura—. De ser así, no lo hubiera traído de vuelta. Pero tampoco me parece oportuno un juicio a estas alturas. Quiero darle una segunda oportunidad, pero antes necesito asegurarme de sus intenciones.

Milo se separó de la pared en la que había permanecido apoyado durante toda la conversación; Camus hizo un gesto para retenerlo, pero fue ignorado. El acuariano no volvió a intentar pararlo, sabiendo que el Escorpión hablaría si era lo que quería hacer, así se derrumbara el mundo con sus palabras; y de todas formas, la situación era lo bastante inusual como para que incluso él mismo hubiera intervenido de no impedírselo su habitual reticencia a hacerse notar.

—Si queréis averiguar de qué lado está, dejádmelo a mí —demandó el griego, con decisión—. No es la primera vez que utilizo las Agujas para averiguar la sinceridad de un aliado o la honestidad de un enemigo. Cuando acabe con él, a ninguno nos quedarán dudas. Es un método tan rápido como efectivo.

—No, Caballero. —La negativa de ella fue tajante—. No os enfrentaréis más entre vosotros. Es mi intención mantenerlo prisionero hasta averiguar por mí misma de qué lado está.

—No podréis averiguarlo si no lo dejáis libre, mi Señora —apuntó Aiolos, con suavidad pero en tono firme—. ¿Cómo puede demostrar nada si no se le permite actuar?

—Debes confiar en mí, caballero de Sagitario, como has hecho siempre —le pidió ella—. Tengo maneras de ponerlo a prueba en un entorno seguro en el que no será un peligro para nadie si vuelve a fallarnos.

—¡A fallarnos! —La indignación llevó a Afrodita a salir del rincón en que se había mantenido apartado hasta entonces, acercándose a la Diosa y cortando de raíz cualquier cosa que Aiolos hubiera querido responder—. ¿Y no nos hemos fallado acaso todos los unos a los otros? ¿No os hemos fallado todos a vos en algún momento? —Paseó la vista a su alrededor antes de proseguir, sin intimidarse ante las miradas severas del resto—. No voy a acusar a nadie de nada, pero sí puedo hablar de mí mismo. Y si él no está redimido, tampoco debería estarlo yo, porque sus culpas y las mías son exactamente las mismas. Si lo encerráis a él, encerradme a mí también.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. El eco de la voz del pisceriano rebotó por las paredes del Salón hasta extinguirse sin que nadie se atreviera a rebatir sus palabras.

—Sé lo que te lleva a hablar en su favor, guardián de Piscis… —declaró al fin Atenea.

—Mis sentimientos hacia él no hacen menos válido mi argumento —la interrumpió el sueco, sintiéndose humillado.

Atenea contuvo el resto de la airada respuesta de Afrodita con un gesto de la mano.

—Silencio, Caballero, déjame terminar —exigió—. Tus sentimientos no hacen menos válido tu argumento, pero sí hacen menos pesadas tus culpas. Al contrario que él, que actuó movido por simple crueldad, tú actuaste movido por amor. Fue el amor lo que te impulsó a seguirle, y aunque eso no te exime de tus culpas, sí me permite entender que hay en ti algo bueno en lo que yo puedo tener fe. Tu amor por él te llevó a traicionarme, sí, pero también es lo que me permite confiar en ti, en tu capacidad para cambiar.

El guardián de Piscis negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo; pero fue el Caballero de Tauro quien se lo impidió, apoyando sobre su hombro una de sus enormes manos antes de tomar la palabra.

—¿Y acaso el amor de un soldado hacia su capitán no justificaría entonces a vuestro prisionero? —preguntó con calma—. En todo momento, él no hizo sino obedecer las órdenes de su superior.

—Puede que fueran las órdenes del caballero de Géminis las que lo convirtieron en un asesino, pero él lo hizo con gusto —le rebatió ella, tajante—. La crueldad de sus actos fue mucho más allá de lo que la obediencia de un buen soldado hubiera exigido de él.

—Os equivocáis —la contradijo una voz grave desde las sombras al fondo del Salón. El custodio de Géminis caminó con tranquilidad entre sus compañeros hasta situarse frente al Trono Patriarcal, ahora vacío, que él mismo había ocupado de manera ilegítima durante varios años—. Este no es un debate sobre obediencia ni sobre crueldad; estamos hablando del Puño Diabólico. Mi Señora, vos lo sabéis, y ellos deben saberlo también. No es un secreto para nadie que usé el Puño durante muchos años sobre varios Caballeros, empezando por Shura y acabando por Aioria, y sobre todos los demás cada vez que me pareció que mi identidad podía descubrirse. —Señaló el asiento ceremonial para enfatizar sus palabras—. Lo que tenéis que entender es que en su caso, mi control sobre él fue prácticamente constante. Por la naturaleza de su Casa y por su manera de utilizar el cosmos, hubiera detectado de inmediato que el Patriarca ya no era Shion sino yo mismo. Necesitaba neutralizarlo, pero Kanon y supuestamente yo también ya habíamos desaparecido del Santuario, y una ausencia más hubiera planteado demasiadas preguntas. Tampoco me parecía creíble ajusticiar a alguien más después de lo ocurrido con Aiolos, así que simplemente lo ataqué con el Puño Diabólico y lo sometí a mi control siempre que estuvo cerca de mí. Y lo convertí en un sádico deliberadamente; de esa manera procuré destruir por completo la parte de él que hubiera podido delatarme, dejándole recordar lo que hacía cuando estaba sometido a mí; le hice creer que se trataba de esquizofrenia. —Se giró para encarar a la Diosa—. En cuanto a su actuación frente a Radamanthys, él ya estaba libre del Puño, pero fui yo quien le exigió que ganara todo el tiempo posible para los demás aunque para ello tuviera que arrastrarse a los pies del Juez cuando no le quedaran fuerzas para seguir luchando. Yo le ordené renunciar a su honor de Caballero y a su dignidad como persona para darle tiempo al resto de convertirse en héroes, y ni él ni el Caballero de Piscis vacilaron en obedecerme. Sacrificaron mucho más que sus vidas, Atenea.

El relato de Saga levantó cierto revuelo en el Salón. Si bien todos los Áureos habían considerado el Puño Diabólico como una posibilidad, ya que ellos mismos lo habían sufrido y conocían sus efectos, lo ocurrido en el Castillo de Hades era una novedad para ellos.

—Si lo que cuenta el Caballero de Géminis es cierto, los dos quedaron redimidos incluso antes de sacrificarse en el Muro —declaró Aiolos, tajante.

Atenea negó con la cabeza, mostrándose en desacuerdo.

—Sin duda eso es lo que él pretendía con su gesto. Renunciar a un honor que ya había perdido no era un gran sacrificio, al fin y al cabo.

Afrodita se adelantó de nuevo en actitud desafiante, pero una vez más Aldebarán lo retuvo, impidiéndole intervenir. El enorme custodio de Tauro le apretó el hombro en un gesto cálido que tuvo la virtud de templar hasta cierto punto la rabia del pisceriano.

—¿Un honor que ya había perdido? —Fue el Escorpión quien puso voz a los pensamientos del sueco, de todos ellos, visiblemente indignado—. Mi Señora, el Puño Diabólico no es algo a lo que una persona pueda resistirse. Yo mismo arrasé la Isla de Andrómeda al completo bajo su influjo. Shura ejecutó a su mejor amigo. Camus se enfrentó a su discípulo. Aioria estuvo a punto incluso de golpearos a Vos. ¡El único que podría haber perdido su honor sería el que utilizó el Puño sobre nosotros, e incluso a él se lo considera redimido de sus crímenes!

—Milo, debemos confiar en Atenea —trató de apaciguarlo el maestro de Libra—. No siempre podemos comprender lo que piensa una divinidad.

—Bueno, Shaka es el más cercano a una divinidad, según cuentan, así que quizá _él_ nos lo pueda explicar, ¡ya que al parecer Atenea no está dispuesta a hacerlo!

El Caballero de Virgo abrió los ojos y miró a Milo con severidad, dispuesto a plantarle cara por su irreverencia ante la Diosa. Pero antes de que el conflicto pudiera pasar a mayores, Atenea se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Basta! —ordenó—. No toleraré más desencuentros entre vosotros. Caballero de Escorpio, modera tus palabras. Nadie más que yo puede explicarte por qué actúo como actúo, pero no me entenderás si no me escuchas.

Aioria dio unos pasos en dirección a Milo y lo aferró por un brazo, instándole a retroceder. Por un momento el Escorpión hizo ademán de liberarse de su agarre, pero finalmente cedió y recuperó su lugar junto a Camus, que le apretó una mano con discreción para calmarlo. Con un suspiro, Milo se obligó a dominarse.

—Mi Señora. —Fue Mu de Aries quien intervino para serenar los ánimos; fiel a su costumbre, había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, pero la sensación de que aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos lo empujó a tomar partido—. Somos vuestros servidores y confiamos en Vos, pero además de confiar, necesitamos también entenderos. Y no lo estamos consiguiendo. No comprendemos vuestras dudas, por eso no comprendemos tampoco vuestra decisión.

Atenea guardó silencio unos momentos, clavando los ojos en sus Caballeros uno por uno. Aunque estaban claramente incómodos, ninguno de ellos bajó la vista ante la mirada de su Diosa. Era evidente que no cederían.

—Cada uno de vosotros fue sometido al Puño Diabólico en algún momento, y eso confundió vuestros principios y vuestros valores —explicó ella al fin, sabiendo que sólo sus palabras podían calmar a los Custodios—. Pero todos conseguisteis ver la verdad por vosotros mismos tarde o temprano. Aioria, tú volviste a ser dueño de tus actos cuando me reconociste. Shaka, la fe del Fénix hizo tambalearse la tuya, y esas dudas te hicieron abrir los ojos. Tú, Milo, pusiste a prueba al Cisne con tus Agujas, y no necesitaste más para recuperar la cordura. Shura, la rectitud del Dragón te hizo creer en su causa, con o sin Puño Diabólico. Camus, te sacrificaste por tu alumno sin dudarlo un momento a pesar del engaño de Saga. Afrodita, tú seguiste los pasos de tu amante en todo momento, y aun así, en el momento de morir viste la verdad en la actitud de Andrómeda. Él no fue lo bastante fuerte, simplemente. No tuvo ni la fuerza de voluntad ni la nobleza de espíritu suficientes para escapar del Puño, para ver más allá de las mentiras. Estuvo ciego en todo momento.

—No os equivoquéis —la contradijo sin embargo Saga—. Luchó desde el primer momento, pero mi presa sobre él fue la más fuerte de todas. Al resto los manipulé ocasionalmente para hacerles creer en en unas mentiras que ellos acabaron por descubrir; en su caso, lo controlé de manera casi constante. Fueron demasiados años sometido al Puño Diabólico pensando que era él mismo el que tenía toda aquella oscuridad dentro, demasiado horror al que le obligué a enfrentarse; años durante los que yo también aprendí a someterlo al máximo. Para cuando los Caballeros de Bronce llegaron al Santuario y abrieron los ojos del resto, nuestra lucha estaba demasiado igualada como para que él pudiera romper el Puño. Si sólo lo hubiera controlado en momentos puntuales, como a los demás, se hubiera liberado también y se hubiera enfrentado a mí, pero lo único que él pudo hacer fue lo que hizo: dejarse matar en batalla. Ninguno de nosotros puede creer que una Armadura vaya a rechazar a su portador, aún menos que un guerrero capaz de levitar pueda caer al vacío, ni por la Fuente Amarilla ni por ningún otro sitio; está claro que lo ocurrido frente al Caballero del Dragón fue su manera de liberarse. De hecho ya lo había intentado años atrás, pero yo se lo impedí en aquella ocasión. Morir fue para lo único que le alcanzaron las fuerzas, yo no le dejé espacio para nada más.

—Y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —respondió ella, en tono decidido—. No se han dado casos tan largos de uso del Puño Diabólico. No sabemos qué tipo de secuelas pueda haberle dejado. No sabemos hasta qué punto la persona detrás del Puño ha quedado destruida.

Aiolos meneó la cabeza.

—Lo ocurrido en el Castillo de Hades nos da cierta idea de ello. Por lo que ha contado Saga, cuando se le puso a prueba estuvo a la altura de lo que se le exigía —dijo con firmeza.

—Es demasiado riesgo, Caballero de Sagitario —lo cortó Atenea, decidida a acabar de una vez por todas con las preguntas—. No estoy segura de él, pero es mi intención averiguar la verdad. Sé que esto es confuso para vosotros, pero pensad que si lo he traído de vuelta es porque tengo esperanza, porque quiero darle otra oportunidad. Lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor para todos, también para él. ¿O acaso creéis que él no tiene dudas también? Es él, sobre todo, quien necesita recuperar la fe en sí mismo. Es él quien necesita volver a creer que merece portar su Armadura, que merece ser perdonado. ¿No confiaréis en que estoy cuidando de él? ¿Seguiréis dudando de mí, incluso ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, de las veces que he sido yo la que he confiado en vosotros aunque todo daba a entender que me habíais traicionado?

Hubo un silencio tenso mientras los once Custodios sopesaban las palabras de Atenea. Fue al fin Aioria el primero en reaccionar, visiblemente avergonzado, apoyando una rodilla y el puño contrario en el suelo a los pies de su Diosa.

—Os pido disculpas por mis dudas, mi Señora. Confío en vuestra sabiduría para tomar la mejor decisión.

Atenea posó una mano sobre la nuca del León.

—Te agradezco tu lealtad, mi fiel Custodio.

Cuando la vista de la Diosa se alzó de nuevo hacia ellos, los demás Áureos imitaron poco a poco el gesto del quinto Guardián. Shaka de Virgo fue el último de ellos, abriendo otra vez los ojos para dedicar a Atenea una mirada pensativa que se alargó durante varios segundos.

—Entonces, el destino del Caballero de Cáncer queda en vuestras manos, mi Señora. Los demás ya tenemos nuestro veredicto sobre él, aunque acataremos el vuestro, por ahora —le advirtió en tono sereno, antes de arrodillarse frente a ella también.


	3. Cap3

_**3.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Después del día en que se conocieron, se los llevaron lejos del Santuario y no volvieron a encontrarse hasta varios años más tarde, ya convertidos en Custodios de sus respectivas Casas. A pesar de que aquella amistad sólo había durado un día, en cuanto Afrodita supo de su llegada al Santuario se acercó hasta su Templo a darle la bienvenida. Encendió su cosmos en el pórtico de Cáncer y esperó pacientemente a que el otro saliera a recibirle, como marcaba el protocolo. Aunque normalmente no se tardaba tanto en obtener respuesta, ni se escuchaba correr hacia la puerta al dueño del lugar sin encender su propio cosmos.

—¡Ya voy… ya voy…! —Otra cosa que no se solía escuchar.

Cuando por fin el novato guardián de Cáncer salió a la puerta, Afrodita estudió los cambios que la edad adulta le había traído. Había crecido más que él, y sobre todo se había ensanchado, aunque todavía conservaba algo del aire espigado que ya había tenido en su infancia.

—Bienvenido al Santuario, chico sin nombre.

El canceriano lo reconoció de inmediato y le dedicó una insolente sonrisa de medio lado que de repente hizo a Afrodita consciente de que además de alto y fornido, también se había vuelto atractivo. Endemoniadamente atractivo, de hecho, aunque se dijo que al italiano no le gustaría aquel adverbio.

—Hombre, el ángel que creía ser una niña…

—Venga ya, ¿aún estás con esas, tantos años después? Invítame a entrar antes de que te denuncie por faltar al protocolo.

—No serás tan mezquino… —La sonrisa del canceriano se volvió más auténtica al mirarle—. Me alegro de verte, Afrodita. No has cambiado nada. Pasa.

—¿Cómo no voy a haber cambiado? Tú sí que no has cambiado, ahora estás más grande pero sigues siendo igual de tonto —bromeó Piscis mientras lo seguía hacia el área civil del Templo; paseó la mirada por las paredes del Salón Sagrado y arrugó la nariz con desagrado—. Esto es un poco tétrico, ¿no?

—El área interior es más normal —lo tranquilizó el italiano—. Condenadamente aburrida, pero más normal. Ya haré algunos cambios más adelante, de momento voy a tomármelo con calma hasta estar bien instalado. Ehh… ¿qué te apetece tomar? —le preguntó, recordando justo a tiempo las normas de hospitalidad del Santuario.

—Si no me preparas un buen _espresso_ me las arreglaré para que te prohíban la entrada a tu propio país.

—Menudo tópico, ¿sólo porque soy italiano ya tengo que preparar buenos cafés?

—Haré que incluso te quiten la nacionalidad.

—Estás siendo asombrosamente simplista.

—Que te prohíban hablar el idioma.

—Bueno, a pesar de la poca imaginación que acabas de demostrar, resulta que el tópico es verdad en este caso. Por suerte, tengo lo necesario para complacerte.

—Eso... no lo pongo en duda.

El canceriano se giró para dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad, enarcando una ceja; Afrodita se limitó a sonreír, sin aclararle si sus palabras habían tenido doble sentido o no.

—¿Ahora llevas anillos, chico sin nombre? Y un pendiente… No tenías tantos agujeros antes.

El italiano estiró la mano izquierda, estudiando el anillo plateado que le rodeaba el dedo pulgar, y se la llevó al pequeño aro de hierro que le atravesaba la oreja del mismo lado, como si acabara de darse cuenta de repente de que aquellos objetos estaban ahí. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por Afrodita, y empezó a preparar el _espresso_ solicitado.

—Son recuerdos. Y bueno, antes tampoco fumaba, y ya ves —comentó, sacando un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de los tejanos y agitándolo hacia el sueco— ¿Te importa?

—No, mientras no me obligues a fumar a mí también. Creo recordar que antes tampoco tenías un nombre. ¿Escogiste uno por fin?

—Lo escogieron por mí. —El italiano se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba un par de cucharillas de un cajón—. Más bien, me dieron el título habitual de los herederos de mi casa y me invitaron a usarlo como nombre.

—¿ _Nekrikì Máska_? —preguntó Afrodita, atónito.

—Al menos conseguí que me dejaran usarlo en inglés —apuntó el canceriano, con una sonrisa sesgada—. DeathMask. Suena mejor que en griego, ¿no?

—Pero… ¿DeathMask? ¿En serio? Por favor, ¡eso no es un nombre!

El italiano tomó una bandeja de la estantería, la dejó sobre la mesa y se encendió un cigarrillo con parsimonia.

—Eso no es un nombre, ni tu una niña ni yo un demonio. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Pero el caso es que así es como me llevan llamando desde el primer día —contestó con tranquilidad, dando una larga calada.

—Me parece una crueldad —declaró Afrodita, agitando la mano en el aire para disipar el humo del cigarrillo.

—No es para tanto. Al menos tengo un nombre.

—Que no puede más que traer mala suerte.

El italiano meneó la cabeza, girándose para sacar un par de tazas de la alacena, que dejó en la bandeja junto a un bote de azúcar.

—Serás maniático, y luego somos los italianos los que tenemos fama de supersticiosos. No seas quisquilloso, hombre. Es verdad que era un poco raro al principio, pero yo ya me he acostumbrado.

—Ya. Pues yo pienso buscarte un nombre mejor.

—¿No me digas? —DeathMask se volvió para mirar al sueco, con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Y cuál va a ser, si se puede saber?

—No se puede saber porque no lo he pensado aún. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

La cafetera avisó de que el _espresso_ estaba preparado, y el italiano lo sirvió, sin prisas; la mirada plateada de Afrodita lo estudió con atención durante todo el proceso, y siguió estudiándolo durante toda la velada hasta que se despidieron en la puerta de Cáncer con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Mucho tiempo después de que el sueco se hubiera marchado, DeathMask permanecía aún en el dintel con la cabeza agachada, perdido en sus pensamientos.


	4. Cap4

**_4._**

 ** _Presente._**

Rosas.

El olor era sofocante; impregnaba el cuarto de guardia haciendo difícil respirar. Los pétalos cubrían el suelo de piedra y los dos cuerpos que yacían en él.

Afrodita de Piscis cruzó cuidadosamente la pequeña estancia, procurando no pisar ninguna hoja, y buscó entre las ropas de los dos hombres inconscientes hasta encontrar una pequeña llave de platino. Platino consagrado, inmune al cosmos; sin duda la Diosa se había tomado muchas molestias para proteger bien la celda. Aunque por lo visto no había contado con los métodos más mundanos. Afrodita usó la llave para abrir la puerta frente a él y entró a la pequeña celda.

—¿Death…?

No hubo respuesta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, el sueco localizó al caballero de Cáncer al fondo de la estancia. Estaba desnudo, tumbado de espaldas sobre un tubo de metal, y atado en una posición inestable, con los brazos estirados hacia atrás hasta forzarle los hombros. El metal estaba labrado con elaborados relieves de aristas afiladas que se le clavaban en la piel, marcándosela con símbolos energéticos de purificación y exorcismo. No había dónde apoyar la cabeza, lo que le obligaba o bien a mantenerse en tensión o bien a dejarla caer hacia atrás en un ángulo doloroso. Lo que en origen debió ser simplemente una posición incómoda, con el paso de las horas sin duda se había vuelto insoportable al obligar al italiano a permanecer en tensión constante; los calambres que sacudían su cuerpo se apreciaban a simple vista. Afrodita se apresuró a situarse a su lado para sostenerle la cabeza, arrancándole un gemido de alivio al poder relajar algunos músculos.

—Oh, _mio angelo_ … —suspiró el italiano, agradecido por la tregua—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrás problemas si te encuentran.

—No me encontrarán —le aseguró Piscis, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo blanco del canceriano e inclinándose a buscar sus labios, apenas unos segundos antes de separarse de nuevo—. Por los dioses, _älskade_ , no sabes cuánto necesitaba verte… Cuando Atenea dijo que no te reunirías con nosotros, creí que iba a volverme loco.

—También yo. También yo, Afrodita. Pero cuando salga de aquí recuperaremos este tiempo. Te lo prometo. —Death cerró los ojos cuando el sueco se inclinó a besarle de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar durante largos minutos, dejando simplemente que el reencuentro ocurriera por sí mismo—. Dioses, me parece increíble estar aquí, que tú estés aquí. ¿Cómo… cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo estáis todos…? —preguntó al fin el italiano.

—Confusos. Y preocupados por ti. —Afrodita frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa irónica que sus palabras provocaron en el italiano—. No pongas esa cara, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Mucho han tenido que cambiar las cosas entonces —suspiró DeathMask.

—En lo que a todos respecta, estás tan redimido como cualquiera de los Doce. Es _Ella_ quien tiene dudas —repuso el sueco, con acidez.

—No hables en ese tono de la Diosa, _mio angelo_. No puedes tener dudas, no ahora. ¿Es que quieres volver a lo que fuimos? Nos merecemos un descanso, por fin.

—¿Y acaso esto es un descanso para ti? ¡Te mereces reunirte con nosotros y rehacer tu vida, no ser torturado!

—No estoy siendo torturado, Afrodita. Han sido muchos años de construir a un DeathMask que no merecía vivir. Lo que Ella está haciendo es desmontarme, pieza a pieza, para volver a ensamblarme de nuevo.

El sueco negó con la cabeza, evitando la mirada carmesí del caballero de Cáncer.

—No, Death, no. No así. Ella dijo que tú no te habías perdonado a ti mismo. ¿Por qué? Pagaste el mismo precio que los demás.

—No es cuestión de precios. No es cuestión de perdón, Afrodita. No subestimes el poder del dolor a la hora de recomponer a una persona rota. Incluso la Casa de Escorpio lo emplea así.

—Sí, y Milo lo propuso. Pero Ella se negó.

Una sonrisa repentina iluminó el rostro cansado del italiano.

—En ese caso he tenido suerte, ¿no te parece?

El pisceriano hizo un esfuerzo evidente por no imitar su expresión, pero siempre había sido incapaz de dejar de responder a las inhabituales sonrisas de su amante, y en aquella ocasión fracasó también.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí, Death. Te necesito a mi lado, no encerrado en este sitio.

—Y lo estaré pronto. Yo he elegido confiar en Ella, Afrodita, y necesito que lo hagas tú también. No me puedes fallar, tú no.

—Sabes que no voy a fallarte, testarudo insoportable. Si quieres que confíe en Ella, confiaré en Ella. Pero vendré a verte a menudo para asegurarme de que estás bien, y más te vale no protestar o te patearé el culo tan fuerte que las Agujas Escarlata te parecerán una broma en comparación.

El italiano suspiró, resignado.

—De acuerdo. Es un pacto entre hombres, entonces. Yo aceptaré que vengas a visitarme, siempre y cuando me traigas tabaco, y tú consentirás que Atenea siga explorando su recién descubierta habilidad como dómina.

Afrodita lo miró, escandalizado.

—¡Pero…! —Cerró la boca, sabiendo que el canceriano lo provocaba a propósito y que una protesta sólo haría que se mostrara aún más soez para sacarlo de quicio, y sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su camisa, agitándolo en el aire con gesto tentador.

Al italiano le brillaron los ojos. Suspiró cuando Afrodita le colocó un cigarrillo entre los labios resecos y lo encendió; dio una larga calada y retuvo el humo en los pulmones varios segundos antes de dejarlo escapar de mala gana, con un gemido de deleite.

—Sabía que algún día lo conseguirías… vas a hacer que me corra sin tener ni que tocarme.

—¡Fuma y calla! —le ordenó el sueco, metiéndole otra vez el cigarrillo en la boca a la fuerza.

DeathMask le sonrió con expresión de triunfo, satisfecho por haber conseguido exasperarle. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y ladeó la cabeza para expulsar el humo hacia la pared antes de mirar a Afrodita de nuevo.

—Te he echado de menos, _mio angelo_. Feliz reencuentro.

Afrodita miró a su alrededor, a las paredes sin ventanas, al suelo de piedra, a las cadenas colgando del techo, al cilindro de metal sobre el que yacía el italiano, a sus manos atadas en aquella posición forzada, y finalmente a sus ojos, a sus increíbles iris carmesíes que contra todo pronóstico volvían a clavarse en los suyos con aquella expresión insolente que le había conquistado desde el primer día. Y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de aquel entorno deprimente, a pesar de la situación, su amante tenía razón: era un momento increíblemente feliz. Acarició los cabellos blancos de su compañero y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Feliz reencuentro a ti también, _älskade_.


	5. Cap5 (adv: LEMON)

_**5.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Aquella noche, Afrodita estaba de mal humor.

Empezaba a ser algo habitual en él últimamente. Se había encaprichado de aquel italiano testarudo desde el primer día, pero por primera vez en su vida no conseguía hacer ningún avance. Al principio había pensado que simplemente no le gustaban los hombres y lo había dejado estar; pero según la amistad entre ellos se fortalecía y pasaban más tiempo juntos, había acabado por descubrirle alguna mirada delatora que le confirmó que no había malinterpretado el pendiente de la oreja izquierda: al italiano le gustaban los hombres. Y en concreto, le gustaba él. Mucho.

Sin embargo, allí estaban, en punto muerto.

Habían pasado meses, y sólo en una ocasión las tretas del pisceriano habían conseguido que DeathMask abandonara su férreo autocontrol. Porque se trataba de autocontrol, Afrodita no tenía ninguna duda; sabía perfectamente cuándo alguien se sentía atraído por él, por mucho que disimulara. Pero el caso es que así y todo, sólo una vez el italiano había perdido las formas, una noche después de un entrenamiento; el sueco lo había estado tentando toda la tarde, durante el trabajo y después, con miradas intencionadas, gestos bien calculados y roces casuales; y al final a DeathMask se le había acabado la paciencia de golpe. Lo agarró por el pelo, lo apretó contra la pared, y le dio un beso que lo hizo soñar con el mismo paraíso. Pero para desesperación de Afrodita, la cosa se quedó en nada; de inmediato, el cuarto Custodio se había disculpado y se había marchado precipitadamente antes de que el sueco pudiera retenerlo.

Lo hubiera matado si no fuera por la esperanza de repetir.

Dolido en su orgullo, el pisceriano se había obsesionado tanto con él que poco a poco incluso había dejado de tener amantes, porque ninguno podía darle lo que realmente quería; prefería masturbarse imaginando que estaban juntos, y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado y furioso consigo mismo. A cualquier otra persona ya la hubiera mandado al diablo por no saber apreciar lo bueno cuando se le ofrecía, pero no era capaz de quitarse al italiano de la cabeza. Ya era una cuestión de honor.

Así que aquella noche estaba de mal humor. De muy mal humor.

Aquella noche había invitado a aquel imbécil a cenar, y se había jurado a sí mismo que sería la última vez. No estaba dispuesto a darle más treguas: o se lanzaba, o él mismo lo mandaba de una patada a que se juntara con el de la Casa número once, a ver si el hielo conseguía _calentarlo_ un poco.

Se instó a respirar hondo. Malhumorado o no, recibir al italiano con una cara hasta el suelo no parecía una buena manera de salirse con la suya, así que se obligó a tranquilizarse y adoptar un aire relajado. Le temblaron los labios cuando sintió el cosmos del canceriano encenderse en la puerta; ensayó una sonrisa frente al espejo del vestíbulo, y consiguió salir a recibirlo con cordialidad. DeathMask podía ser un idiota, sí, pero era _su_ idiota; más aún, era su amigo, y Afrodita sabía que aquello no cambiaría incluso aunque nunca consiguiera seducirle. Una posibilidad en la que por otra parte no le apetecía nada pensar.

Le dio tregua durante la cena y pasó al ataque cuando lo tuvo sentado junto a él en el sofá, cada uno con una copa de málaga dulce en la mano. Fue el propio italiano quien le dio pie sin darse cuenta, cuando probó el vino.

—Qué aromático, Afrodita. Siempre escoges lo mejor.

—Naturalmente. Te he escogido a ti, al fin y al cabo. —No pudo evitar reírse cuando DeathMask se atragantó con el vino—. Venga, hombre, no hagas como si no te hubieras dado cuenta.

—Bueno, la verdad…

El italiano no pareció saber qué más añadir.

—¿Bueno, la verdad? —lo parafraseó Afrodita, frunciendo el ceño—. Death, ya no somos unos críos. Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, y creo que no me equivoco si digo que es mutuo. —Suspiró ante el silencio del canceriano, y se decidió a dejar de lado la diplomacia—. Mira, no entiendo muy bien a qué estás jugando, pero no soy tan amigo de juegos como tú. O no tengo tanta paciencia. El caso es que quiero acostarme contigo, y estoy harto de esperar, quiero que sea ya. Hoy, esta noche. Si tienes motivos, los que sean, para que no ocurra, lo voy a entender, vamos a seguir siendo amigos, y simplemente voy a buscar otros amantes. Pero si no tienes motivos, cosa que me alegrará infinito, por favor, deja ya los juegos y vamos a la cama de una vez.

DeathMask lo miró sin expresión durante todo su alegato. Cuando le quedó claro que el sueco no iba a decir nada más, dio un gran sorbo de vino, respiro hondo y le sonrió.

—Lo dices siempre y tienes razón: soy un idiota.

Afrodita asintió con energía.

—Te complicas demasiado la vida.

—Y me pierdo muchas cosas por ello. Sí, ya lo sé.

—Así que piensas perderte esta también —rezongó el pisceriano, decepcionado.

—¿Qué? No, ni mucho menos. Vale, puede que sea un idiota, pero tanto, tanto, no.

Afrodita le devolvió la sonrisa por fin, respirando con más libertad ahora que se había salido con la suya.

—Entonces vamos antes de que reviente.

Le extendió la mano y lo condujo hasta el dormitorio. Se tendió de espaldas sobre la cama y tiró de él hasta conseguir que se le tumbara encima.

—Te voy a aplastar… —protestó DeathMask.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.

El italiano le dedicó una sonrisa curiosamente tímida que tuvo el efecto de despertar en Afrodita un impulso desconocido que consiguió contener a duras penas: el de ser él quien se abriera paso entre sus piernas para hacerlo suyo. Hasta entonces únicamente había adoptado el papel receptivo, y su propio deseo lo tomó por sorpresa y le hizo sonreír con deleite: si con solo ponérsele encima el italiano le hacía querer probar cosas que hasta entonces no le habían interesado, su presencia en su lecho resultaba francamente prometedora. Aun así se contuvo, obligándose a mantener un papel más pasivo y a no interferir, ansioso por descubrir el tipo de amante que era DeathMask. Ya tendría tiempo de tomar las riendas más adelante; por ahora tenía suficiente con saborear su triunfo.

El canceriano delineó su sonrisa con los dedos y se inclinó para besarlo, mientras Afrodita se deshacía con soltura de las ropas de ambos y exploraba su piel sin ninguna barrera que lo molestara, suspirando con deleite ante cada músculo, cada hueco y cada curva, unas formas que le parecieron tan perfectas como se había imaginado, o más. Separó las rodillas para hacerle hueco y lo rodeó con las piernas, arqueándose con sensualidad y sonriendo de nuevo al conseguir por fin arrancarle un gemido ronco. El italiano lo acarició tentativamente, sin prisas, demostrando una intuición casi sobrenatural para encontrar uno por uno todos sus puntos débiles, primero con los dedos y luego también con los labios, hasta que todo el cuerpo del sueco palpitó en protesta, necesitando más. Afrodita hubiera apostado a que DeathMask iba a ser un amante impaciente, incluso agresivo, pero en cambio parecía tener ganas de tomárselo con calma; y aunque en otras circunstancias el pisceriano se hubiera prestado de buena gana a aquel juego, que por lo general le parecía delicioso, en aquel momento estaba demasiado ansioso como para esperar más. Quería lo que se le había ofrecido, y lo quería ya. Empujó al canceriano hasta hacerle quedar tendido de espaldas y se colocó de rodillas sobre sus caderas, ensartándose él mismo con un par de movimientos hábiles.

Todo el cuerpo del italiano respingó con sorpresa ante aquella sensación repentina, y sus puños se aferraron a las sábanas como si de repente sintiera vértigo. Encantado con su reacción, Afrodita le concedió unos segundos de tregua para que se calmara, y esperó sin moverse a que volviera a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, la mirada que clavó en los suyos mostraba una expresión tan vulnerable que de repente todas las piezas del puzzle que habían sido los últimos meses se movieron en la cabeza de Afrodita y se reajustaron hasta mostrarle una imagen completamente nueva, tan obvia que no pudo entender cómo no la había visto antes.

—Death…

—¿Sí…?

—Dime que esta no es tu primera vez.

El italiano parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva antes de dedicarle una sonrisa insolente.

—Pues claro que no, menuda tontería.

Afrodita apoyó las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de su cabeza, y se inclinó para mirarlo, con los ojos entornados. Lo que vio en su expresión no le tranquilizó en absoluto.

—¡Oh, dios, _es_ tu primera vez!

—Bueno, yo…

El sueco se echó hacia atrás, incrédulo.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes no haberte acostado nunca con nadie? ¿Es que eres de piedra, o qué?

—No tuve muchas oportunidades de hacer vida social en Sicilia, pero de todas formas es que…

El sueco lo interrumpió golpeándole en el pecho.

—¡Debiste decírmelo! De haberlo sabido, yo… —El enojo lo dejó sin palabras, no pudiendo más que golpearlo en el pecho otra vez—. ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! ¡Estoy muy enfadado contigo!

DeathMask apartó la cara y cerró los ojos.

—Tienes razón —susurró—. Tendría que haberte avisado. No tienes por qué tener en tu cama a nadie que no sepa qué hacer. Lo siento.

Demasiado tarde, Afrodita se dio cuenta de que su reacción había sido equívoca y de que acababa de humillar al italiano. Le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—Mírame —le exigió—. ¡Que me mires! —Aguardó a que abriera otra vez los ojos antes de seguir hablando, apenado por la expresión avergonzada que encontró en ellos cuando lo miró por fin—. Death, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Al contrario. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que no tuvieras experiencia, y mucho menos se me hubiera ocurrido pensarlo después de cómo me has puesto. Ese ha sido el problema, que pensaba que sólo estabas jugando y me he lanzado sin pensar. Si hubiera sabido que era la primera vez me lo hubiera tomado con mucha más calma. Estoy molesto por eso, y estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, no contigo. Debería haberme dado cuenta, está claro que el idiota soy yo.

El italiano le sonrió con ternura y le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de los dedos, deteniéndose unos segundos en el lunar que coronaba uno de sus pómulos.

—Si eso es todo lo que te molesta, no te preocupes más. Antes me has dicho que no te gustaban los juegos, así que yo no hubiera querido juegos de todas formas. Si no he ido más deprisa ha sido porque, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

—Death… —El sueco meneó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decirle; se sentía culpable, y sobre todo se sentía muy estúpido—. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos por hoy?

El italiano suspiró con resignación.

—Si ya no te apetece claro que podemos dejarlo, pero entonces déjame salir de esta cama, porque tendré que darme una ducha helada o reventaré.

—¿Quieres seguir entonces?

Le tembló la voz ante la posibilidad de recibir una negativa, aunque conociendo la situación estaba dispuesto a tener paciencia. Pero al italiano en cambio parecía pasarle lo contrario.

—Mira, Afrodita, si no vas a dejar que me vaya, por favor continúa con lo que estabas haciendo o acabaré por ponerme enfermo.

El pisceriano se echó a reír, deshaciendo la tensión de los últimos minutos. Tiró de él hasta hacer que se sentara, quedando los dos frente a frente.

—¿Quieres ponerte encima?

DeathMask lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra él.

—No. Me gusta tenerte así.

—Por los dioses, ¡eres un romántico!

El italiano volvió a dedicarle aquella sonrisa tímida, y Afrodita decidió que definitivamente aquel gesto lo volvía loco. Volvió a albergarlo en su interior y se movió despacio encima de él, permitiéndole adaptarse hasta encontrar su propio ritmo. Los dos cuerpos se buscaron, y el sueco suspiró satisfecho cuando sus movimientos consiguieron acoplarse con naturalidad en una coreografía perfecta, como si llevaran haciéndolo así toda una vida. Afrodita supuso que todo acabaría en breve; pero no contaba con que los guardianes de la cuarta Casa convivían a diario con seres terroríficos y tenían un autocontrol impecable. Así que fue él mismo quien tuvo que detenerse para no precipitar las cosas; sin aliento, se apartó para mirarle, fingiendo severidad.

—¿Serás capaz de humillarme dejando que me corra antes que tú?

El italiano se secó una gota de sudor que le resbalaba por la frente, y le sonrió con una mueca de disculpa.

—Sí, y me está costando la vida. Pero estoy seguro de que voy a ser el típico imbécil que se queda dormido nada más acabar. Si no terminas tú primero, incluso aunque pueda apañármelas para cumplir contigo voy a estar tan cansado que me lo voy a perder. Y quiero verte bien.

Afrodita se inclinó a morderle los labios, encantado. Allí estaban las primeras señales del amante que DeathMask iba a llegar a ser: hedonista, sin inhibiciones y con las cosas claras, y el sueco se felicitó a sí mismo por su elección. Lo empujó ligeramente hasta que apoyó la espalda sobre el cabezal de la cama y lo miró con picardía.

—Abre bien los ojos entonces.

Se onduló sobre él sin rubor alguno, sabiendo que era espléndido y que así lo veía su compañero. Suspiró, se mordió los labios, y gimió cuando las manos de DeathMask acariciaron sus muslos y sus caderas hasta alcanzar su virilidad. Bendijo en silencio sus dedos habilidosos y le dedicó una mirada descarada cuando el placer se concentró de golpe y lo hizo jadear, en un primer aviso que le pareció eterno antes de que la sensación se apoderase de su cuerpo y lo rompiera, haciéndole arquearse hacia atrás en un movimiento de abandono. Su melena plateada se esparció por el aire y dibujó un círculo perfecto antes de caer lentamente por su espalda y sus hombros hasta envolverle de nuevo. Jadeante, sonrió cuando se encontró cobijado en los brazos del italiano.

— _Oh dèi, mio angelo_ —murmuró este junto a su oído— _, sei troppo bello per questo mondo. Io… potrei morire felice in questo momento..._

—No digas eso —lo contradijo Afrodita, cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, aunque en realidad estaba radiante por sus palabras—. No podrías morir feliz porque aún no he terminado contigo.

Porque por muy relajado que pareciera el italiano, la forma en que le clavaba los dedos en la espalda delataba su ansiedad. Afrodita lo besó en el cuello lentamente antes de moverse de nuevo, y se alegró de estar ya satisfecho: la voz de su amante, ronca e íntima, merecía ser escuchada con plenitud y no a media atención. Death tiró con suavidad de su melena hasta hacerle levantar la cabeza, y sus iris color rubí no se apartaron de los suyos hasta el final, cuando no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos al vencerle el placer. Lo apretó con fuerza y suspiró su nombre una y otra vez sobre sus labios mientras se le entregaba, arrancándole una sonrisa. Cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó contra el suyo, rendido, la última pieza del puzzle encajó en la cabeza de Afrodita: no se trataba sólo de deseo.

DeathMask estaba enamorado de él.


	6. Cap6

_**6.**_

 _ **Presente**_

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la escena que se desarrollaba en el pórtico de Piscis. El guardián de la Casa número Doce miraba de hito en hito al hombre plantado en su puerta con la mano tendida hacia él; en su palma reposaba un pétalo de rosa, rojo, fresco, fragante y perfecto. Los iris plateados del pisceriano se clavaron en el rostro del individuo; lo conocía bien, aunque nunca habían cruzado una sola palabra. Hasta entonces.

—Al principio no sabía qué hacía este pétalo en el cuarto de guardia —dijo el hombre, por todo saludo—, pero han pasado varias semanas desde que lo encontré y no se ha marchitado. Está claro que no viene de una rosa normal. Fuiste cuidadoso al limpiar el área, mi señor, pero éste se te quedó olvidado.

El pisceriano le dedicó una mirada helada. Insurrecto o no, era uno de los Doce, la élite de la Orden, y no iba a dejarse amedrentar por un soldado raso, por más que este lo hubiera descubierto infringiendo una orden directa de la propia Diosa.

—Tienes razón, ha sido un error mío. Aún así, he sido riguroso limpiando mis huellas cada vez que he ido a verle, y han sido muchas. No puedo decir lo mismo de vuestro trabajo como guardias —lo acusó, intentando ganar unos segundos en los que poder planear una estrategia, aunque mucho se temía que no tenía ninguna salida airosa para aquel asunto.

—Te equivocas, mi señor. Sospechamos que el pétalo era tuyo desde el primer momento. Que no se marchitara sólo lo confirmó.

Afrodita había asumido el riesgo desde la primera vez que se coló en la celda donde se retenía a DeathMask, sabiendo que cada día que pasaba sin ser descubierto era un tiempo robado y que el indulto acabaría tarde o temprano; pero ver cómo la situación le estallaba en la cara no era agradable de todas formas. Aún así, hizo de tripas corazón y consiguió mantener su actitud altiva. Era el único recurso que le quedaba por el momento.

—Y bien. Habéis tenido vuestras sospechas, y ahora tenéis una prueba. ¿Por qué venís a mí en vez de acudir a la Diosa? Si esperáis hacerme chantaje, perdéis el tiempo.

El hombre frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto con la suposición del custodio de Piscis. Miró a su alrededor y pareció muy incómodo de pronto.

—Nosotros… mi señor, somos soldados rasos y no es nuestro trabajo poner en duda las órdenes de un superior, aun menos de la propia Diosa. Pero no podemos estar de acuerdo con lo que está pasando. No hemos acudido a la Diosa porque no queremos delatarte. Sólo…

—Silencio.

El pisceriano lo hizo pasar con un ademán. Estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero en realidad bien mirado no era tan extraño; si ellos mismos, que eran cercanos a la Diosa, tenían sus dudas, y estas iban creciendo al tiempo que las semanas pasaban, era de esperar que el personal raso al corriente de la situación estuviera en franco desacuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero no era un tema para hablar en el exterior, al alcance de cualquier oído atento.

Se adentró hacia el área civil de su Templo, seguido con timidez por el guardia; era la primera vez que el soldado se adentraba en una de las Casas Áureas, y estaba claro que se sentía intimidado. Se calmó un poco al llegar al área personal de Afrodita; aquella zona era una casa normal, decorada con gusto y cierto toque extravagante, pero una casa al fin y al cabo.

—Te estoy llenando el suelo de agua, mi señor… —apuntó, vacilante.

El pisceriano se volvió hacia él y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la manifiesta incomodidad del guardia.

—No te preocupes por eso, el personal de limpieza se encargará. Siéntate. ¿Cómo te llamas, soldado?

—Eudor, señor. Soldado Eudor, a tu servicio.

—¿Y tu compañero de guardia?

—Urian.

—Y entiendo que el soldado Urian está de acuerdo contigo en esto.

—Sí, mi señor. No ha venido también para no levantar sospechas si alguien nos veía.

—Comprendo.

Mientras el hombre tomaba asiento en el sofá, Afrodita abrió el mueble bar y sirvió dos copas de vino, tendiéndole una a Eudor. El soldado la agarró con las puntas de los dedos, como si la copa le fuera a morder de un momento a otro.

—No pretendo hacerte sentir incómodo, soldado Eudor; pero las Casas tienen unas normas severas de hospitalidad, y en este momento tú eres mi invitado.

—Te… te lo agradezco, mi señor.

El sueco levantó la copa hacia Eudor y dio un pequeño trago, invitándole con un ademán a que lo imitara. Cuando ambos hubieron bebido un sorbo, Afrodita se sentó y retomó la conversación.

—Y bien, soldado. ¿Por qué habéis acudido a mí entonces?

—Queríamos… Bueno, el personal raso, y también el civil, está cada vez más molesto con lo que está pasando —explicó el guardia, mirándose los pies—. No creo que las cosas hayan ido tan lejos como para temer una rebelión, pero en general resulta… resulta confuso, para todos, ver la manera en que se está tratando a uno de los Áureos. Al fin y al cabo vuestro rango os convierte en la élite de la Orden, y que uno de los Doce esté confinado de esta forma hace que la gente empiece a tener miedo.

—Si no se nos respeta a nosotros, pensáis que todavía menos se os va a respetar a vosotros. Os sentís amenazados.

Eudor movió los pies de un lado a otro, como si no supiera muy bien dónde ponerlos.

—Lo que la gente se pregunta es… A los traidores a la Orden siempre se les ha hecho un Consejo de Guerra y se ha acatado la sentencia, fuera cual fuese. Si se considera que el Caballero de Cáncer es un traidor, ¿por qué no se lo ha juzgado? Y si se considera que no lo es, ¿por qué no se lo libera? Lo que se está haciendo con él hace que la gente piense que la justicia ha dejado de ser importante en la Orden. O que no se sabe cómo aplicarla. O que ser sospechoso de traición es razón suficiente para sufrir cárcel y tortura sin derecho a un juicio.

Afrodita miró su copa. Hizo girar el vino y esperó a que dejara de moverse antes de responder, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado; lo peor que podía pasar era que estallara una revuelta en el Santuario.

—El Caballero de Cáncer está pasando por esto de forma voluntaria, soldado Eudor.

El hombre levantó la vista hacia él, con expresión sorprendida.

—Pero…

—Tanto él como Atenea consideran que esta es la manera de purgar las faltas que cometió durante los años del Falso Patriarcado.

—Mi señor, no soy quien para llevarte la contraria, mucho menos a la Diosa, pero creo… creemos… que la Orden debería tener métodos más dignos para probar la lealtad de uno de sus hombres. Voluntario o no, redención o no, la tortura nos parece impropia de esta Orden. Lo que escuchamos durante las guardias…

Afrodita se inclinó hacia él. Sus ojos entornados hicieron encogerse al soldado, pero el sueco no se ablandó.

—¿Y qué es, exactamente, lo que escucháis?

—Pues… —Eudor parecía desear estar en cualquier otro sitio menos aquel—. Sabemos que se le somete a privación de sueño, que no se le alimenta y que apenas se le permite beber un poco de agua, y así lleva semanas. Y en varias ocasiones se le ha causado dolor, aunque en apariencia nadie entra a su celda. Bueno, nadie salvo...

—Salvo yo.

El pisceriano se recostó de nuevo sobre el respaldo del sofá, no porque la respuesta lo hubiera tranquilizado en lo más mínimo, sino para darle una tregua al soldado, que parecía a punto de salir corriendo del Templo. Mientras le concedía al guardia unos minutos para calmarse, él aprovechó para reorganizar sus pensamientos. Lo escuchado le había impactado, porque no había llegado a darse cuenta de lo precaria que era en realidad la situación del Caballero de Cáncer. Cada vez que había ido a verle se había quedado impresionado por su aspecto cansado, pero en cada ocasión se había dejado engañar por la sonrisa con la que siempre lo recibía el italiano, hasta el punto de no reparar en su declive físico; DeathMask se alegraba de verle y confiaba en Atenea, y los dos sentimientos le conferían una fuerza interior que se reflejaba en su expresión y que había impedido a Afrodita darse cuenta del verdadero alcance del trato al que estaba siendo sometido. Se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez que acudiera a su lado lo miraría con objetividad y valoraría los daños; si lo que veía no le convencía, se opondría a Atenea abiertamente aunque ello le costara la expulsión o, más probablemente, desencadenara una rebelión en el Santuario.

—De momento debes confiar en Atenea —dijo sin embargo, cuando el silencio entre ellos empezó a resultar antinatural—. Es nuestra Diosa, y sabe lo que hace.

—Pero…

Afrodita interrumpió la protesta elevando una mano.

—Yo seguiré visitando al Caballero de Cáncer. Si hay motivos de preocupación, tomaré las medidas oportunas.

Tras una breve vacilación, Eudor asintió con la cabeza.

—No necesitarás las rosas, mi señor. Si vienes en nuestro turno de guardia, te dejaremos pasar.

El sueco negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco, pero seguiré utilizándolas. Si me descubren, no quiero que os veáis implicados. No me lleves la contraria, soldado —agregó, ante un nuevo gesto de protesta del guardia—, las seguiré utilizando y ni tú ni el soldado Urian sabréis cuándo he estado allí. —Sonrió para suavizar sus palabras—. A no ser, claro está, que me deje algún otro pétalo olvidado.


	7. Cap7

_**7.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Hubo un día en el que todo cambió, y nunca más volvió a ser como antes.

Primero fue Saga; desapareció, y nadie volvió a saber de él. Después fue Kanon, aunque su ausencia era previsible tras la falta de su hermano. Luego Mu fue exiliado del Santuario por motivos poco claros. Finalmente, Aiolos intentó secuestrar a la reencarnación de la Diosa, y fue ajusticiado por Shura; y su hermano no tardó en marcharse también. El mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco.

Y después llegó el turno de DeathMask.

Había estado fuera varios días, en una misión encargada personalmente por el Patriarca. Al volver, tras dejar la Armadura tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo de su Casa, acudió directamente al Templo de Piscis, pero no encendió su cosmos en la puerta; entró sin avisar, tan sigiloso que Afrodita sólo lo sintió cuando sus brazos lo aferraron por la cintura desde atrás y lo lanzaron de bruces al suelo.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué haces? —se rió el sueco, reconociéndolo de inmediato—. ¿Qué clase de reencuentro es este?

No hubo respuesta. DeathMask cayó sobre él y forcejeó con los pantalones de ambos; Afrodita, desconcertado, no atinó a reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando el italiano coló la rodilla entre las suyas para separarle las piernas y le sujetó las muñecas contra el suelo. Antes de que un atónito Piscis se decidiera a hacer ademán de zafarse, todo había terminado incluso antes de empezar, en un silencio absoluto, roto tan solo por la respiración áspera del canceriano junto a su oído. Afrodita pensó que debería montar en cólera por aquella actitud desconsiderada, o quizá burlarse del italiano por su inhabitual falta de control. Pero todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, había sido tan extraño, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar a que fuera su compañero quien reaccionara.

Sin embargo, DeathMask se limitó a apoyarse sobre los codos, y no hizo nada más durante largos minutos. Afrodita empezó a preocuparse al sentirlo temblar violentamente; cuando notó unas gotas de algo cálido cayendo sobre su nuca, forcejeó con él para conseguir darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Aunque lo que encontró no fue precisamente tranquilizador: el canceriano estaba cubierto de sangre de los pies a la cabeza, como si se hubiera bañado en ella.

—¡ _Death…_!

Afrodita lo apartó de un golpe, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, para incorporarse y poder estudiarlo con ansiedad, buscando unas heridas que sin embargo no encontró. Al prestar atención a la impronta cósmica de la sangre, pudo confirmar que no pertenecía al italiano. Y sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Los ojos de DeathMask no le enfocaban, ni respondía a su voz. No parecía ser consciente de las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara, trazando surcos rosados sobre la sangre que la cubría, hasta alcanzar sus labios, que mostraban un preocupante color azulado. Temblaba de tal manera que sus dientes entrechocaban entre sí, y su respiración era rápida y superficial. Afrodita se obligó a calmarse y pensar, y finalmente reconoció los síntomas, que no eran desconocidos en ningún ejército: shock post-traumático. El síndrome de fatiga de combate, agravado al estar interfiriendo con la energía cósmica del italiano hasta desbaratarla por completo.

Algo había sucedido en aquella misión, algo que había sometido a DeathMask a un estrés extremo, hasta hacerle caer en aquel estado.

Pero lo de menos era lo que hubiera ocurrido; el italiano no estaba herido, así que lo principal era hacerle entrar en reacción. Afrodita le retiró la ropa con cuidado y le frotó con fuerza las manos y los tobillos hasta que la piel ganó algo de temperatura. A continuación localizó el punto estrellado correspondiente a _Astellus Australis_ , la estrella de la constelación de Cáncer que controlaba el corazón y el sistema emocional, y la golpeó con fuerza, dejando que brotara la sangre. Cuando la respiración del italiano empezó a normalizarse, retiró sus propias ropas y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Death, ¿puedes oírme ahora? —No recibió respuesta; con un suspiro, tiró de él hasta incorporarlo, y pasó un brazo por su cintura para ponerlo de pie—. Vamos, _älskade_ , te voy a dar una ducha para que entres en calor, y luego me contarás lo que ha pasado.

 _Älskade_ … amado, en su idioma natal. Había usado la palabra sin pensar, con naturalidad, y no fue hasta después de haberla pronunciado que se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto era cierta. Había tardado bastante tiempo en llegar a corresponder a los sentimientos del italiano, pero cuando lo había hecho, había sido por completo y para siempre, aunque era la primera vez que lo traducía en palabras.

Las rodillas apenas sostenían a DeathMask, pero Afrodita se las arregló para conducirlo hasta la ducha y meterlo debajo del agua durante los largos minutos que la sangre necesitó para resbalar por su piel y desaparecer por el desagüe. Entonces se metió también bajo el chorro de agua y abrazó al italiano desde atrás; éste apoyó las manos en los azulejos, cabizbajo, y permaneció así mientras los temblores desaparecían poco a poco. Fue él mismo quien cerró el grifo; Afrodita lo consideró una buena señal. Salió de la ducha a por una toalla, secó al italiano y después se secó él mismo. Lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo al salón, donde lo envolvió en un par de mantas y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá, antes de hacer él lo propio.

Le ofreció un cigarrillo, pero Death negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los niveles de preocupación de Afrodita se disparasen de golpe; entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, no queriendo forzarle a aceptar un contacto más cercano.

—Death… _Älskade_ … Por favor, háblame ahora.

El italiano se estremeció al escucharle.

—Una vez dijiste que me darías un nombre de verdad. ¿Es ése?

Afrodita asintió. No era lo que había esperado oír, pero era un comienzo, después de todo.

—¿Qué significa?

—Es una palabra sueca. Significa amado.

Los dedos de DeathMask se tensaron dolorosamente sobre los de Afrodita.

—El que tengo me parece más adecuado.

—Eso no es verdad y no lo ha sido nunca. ¿Por qué dices algo así?

El italiano levantó la cabeza para mirarle; había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

—El Patriarca me envió en una misión de… erradicación.

Erradicación. Las peores misiones, las más crueles, a las que nadie quería ser enviado. Básicamente, consistían en organizar una matanza y borrar las huellas. Afrodita le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—¿Era la primera vez? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—No —contestó DeathMask, negando con la cabeza—. Pero ha sido la… peor.

—¿Por qué la peor?

—Había… había niños... No fui capaz de acometer contra ellos directamente, pero alguno se cruzó en la línea de ataque.

—Death… —El sueco no supo qué decir; todos los soldados pasaban por algo así tarde o temprano, pero nunca había palabras adecuadas—. Es muy duro cuando ocurre, pero sabes que no siempre se puede evitar; además…

—No es eso —lo interrumpió DeathMask, ronco.

De repente, Afrodita sintió el impulso de echarlo de su Templo y no volver a verlo nunca más, tan grande fue la necesidad de no escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Fue sólo un presentimiento difuso, que no consiguió concretar pero que sin embargo le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Dime qué pasó —le exigió, deseando sin embargo que se negara.

Y por un momento pareció que así iba a ser, que el italiano no iba a querer o no iba a ser capaz de contarlo. Pero para bien o para mal, acabó encontrando su voz de nuevo, y habló.

—Acabé con todos los adultos… pero no sólo los maté: les hice sufrir. Los torturé. Durante horas. Les miré a los ojos mientras gritaban, mientras agonizaban, y cuando murieron arremetí contra sus cuerpos y los hice pedazos. Los destrocé. Nunca había sentido algo así. Tanta agresividad, tanta… violencia… Nunca, nunca antes. Pero no sólo sentí eso.

El tono neutro con que el canceriano estaba contando aquello hizo que Afrodita tuviera ganas de gritar.

—Disfruté mientras lo hacía —prosiguió DeathMask, y ahora sí, su voz tembló—. Por todos los dioses, disfruté mientras lo hacía, y lo peor… lo peor es que ahora mismo, aunque una parte de mí siente espanto y asco por lo que pasó… lo recuerdo y otra parte de mí todavía disfruta. Yo… ¡todavía… disfruto…!

Ante los ojos impotentes de Afrodita, el italiano enterró el rostro entre las manos y se rindió al llanto. El pisceriano no supo qué hacer, salvo rodearlo con los brazos y tratar de fundirse con él; pero su cuerpo se mostraba rígido, insensible a su tacto.

—¿Qué... qué me está pasando? Dioses, Afrodita, ¿qué me está pasando…?

Pero el sueco no pudo darle respuestas, porque él mismo no las tenía; nada, salvo el miedo, la angustia de no comprender, de enfrentarse a un enemigo al que no sabía cómo derrotar. Lo estrechó con fuerza durante lo que le parecieron horas hasta que se fue calmando poco a poco, y lo mantuvo abrazado cuando cayó en un sueño intranquilo, salpicado de pesadillas, del que se despertó claramente más cansado de lo que estaba antes.

Al amanecer acudieron al médico del Santuario. Escuchó al italiano con atención, escaneó su cosmos, y aunque no detectó nada fuera de lo normal en su energía, le recetó medicación de choque, además de declararlo temporalmente no apto para misiones con trato humano.

Dejando aparte el infierno que fue el periodo de adaptación al tratamiento, las cosas mejoraron deprisa. Cuando se sintió mejor, DeathMask fue enviado a pequeñas misiones de prueba y no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal; sus reacciones eran las acostumbradas, y finalmente el médico estructuró su medicación en un esquema de mantenimiento y retirada progresiva hasta eliminarla por completo, y le dio el alta definitiva. Lo ocurrido quedó registrado como un brote aislado, y nada más.

Hasta que el Patriarca volvió a llamarle para encargarle personalmente otra misión.

A su regreso, Afrodita comprobó, desesperado, que DeathMask, _su_ DeathMask, había desaparecido; y esta vez, el italiano ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ello. Aun así volvió a medicarse a petición de su amante, pero el tratamiento no pareció hacer ningún efecto. Para sorpresa e indignación del resto de guerreros, el Patriarca declaró que aquel perfil era necesario en sus filas y se negó a expulsarle de la Orden o a buscar otro tipo de soluciones para él.

Por más que Afrodita se obstinó en conservar la esperanza, su _älskade_ no regresó. En su lugar había un desconocido violento y salvaje que no se relacionaba con los demás salvo a través de la crueldad. Menos con él; con él, nunca. Jamás lo lastimó ni le falló, pero Afrodita lo odió igualmente. Y lo detestó, y lo aborreció con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero por encima de todo, siguió amando al hombre que alguna vez había sido, y que a veces, en muy contados momentos, volvía a aflorar, permitiéndole no perder por completo la esperanza.


	8. Cap8 (adv: LEMON)

_**8.**_

 _ **Presente**_

Las oportunidades de reunirse con DeathMask eran cada vez más escasas. Afrodita no acudía a las celdas más que en las guardias de Eudor y Urian, norma que había respetado incluso antes de que los dos soldados se revelaran como aliados, para minimizar las posibilidades de ser descubierto. Y tenía que darse la coyuntura de que sus guardias coincidieran con su propio tiempo libre, que iba siendo cada vez menor según los Áureos revividos volvían a integrarse en la vida normal del Santuario y sus obligaciones.

Las dos semanas posteriores a la visita de Eudor habían sido vertiginosas, sin un solo momento libre, y Afrodita empezaba a estar desesperado. El relato del soldado lo había preocupado demasiado, y no estaba seguro de cómo interpretaría el italiano su ausencia durante tantos días. Afortunadamente, la ocasión acabó por presentarse por pura casualidad: el caballero de Aries se lesionó durante un combate de entrenamiento contra Aldebarán, nada serio pero suficiente como para tener que anular su siguiente encuentro, programado precisamente con Afrodita. Tras consultar la tabla de guardias del día, el sueco agradeció a los dioses que por fin la vigilancia de Eudor y su compañero coincidiera con aquel inesperado tiempo libre, y en cuestión de minutos estuvo dentro de la celda, envuelto en la fragancia de las rosas con que había dormido a los guardias y tratando una vez más de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para localizar al canceriano, en un gesto que ya se había convertido en rutinario.

DeathMask estaba tendido en posición fetal en un rincón, y no hizo ademán de reparar en su presencia. Afrodita se acercó a él con el corazón en un puño; lo rodeó con los brazos y lo incorporó hasta dejarle la espalda apoyada en el muro para poder estudiarlo con atención, con las palabras de Eudor aún resonando en su memoria. Lo que encontró fue descorazonador: aquel no era el cuerpo que Afrodita conocía y amaba, sino el cuerpo de alguien mucho más delgado, mucho más débil, y sobre todo mucho más cansado. Cuando DeathMask levantó los párpados para verle, el sueco pudo comprobar que aquella tampoco era su mirada de siempre; su habitual expresión desafiante y socarrona se había apagado, dando paso a un aire de agotamiento y amargura que Afrodita sólo le había visto una vez con anterioridad, cuando Saga les había dado instrucciones para su encuentro con Radamanthys.

— _Älskade_ … —susurró—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? No estabas así cuando te dejé…

El italiano se esforzó en sonreírle y alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla; caricia y sonrisa se rompieron sin llegar a haberse formado por completo.

—Me ha abandonado…

—¿Quién? ¿La Diosa?

DeathMask asintió, agachando la cabeza. Afrodita frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado, apoyado en el muro; tiró del italiano hasta tenerlo tendido sobre sus piernas encogidas, y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Death, Ella no te abandonaría. Tú mismo decías que todo esto lo está haciendo para salvarte de ti mismo.

—Y así es. Pero he fallado. He fracasado, Afrodita, le he fallado otra vez…

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de su compañero. Mirada que reflejaba desconcierto y furia a partes iguales.

—¿Fracasado? ¿Fracasado en qué? ¿Acaso no estás aguantando cada una de sus malditas pruebas? ¿En qué se supone que le estás fallando?

Por toda respuesta, el italiano encendió su cosmos; o al menos lo intentó. Su energía se bloqueó, arrancándole un grito de dolor, y su cuerpo se contrajo sobre el de Afrodita, que lo cobijó de inmediato apretándolo contra sí. El corazón del caballero de Cáncer latía descontrolado, con tanta fuerza que el sueco lo sentía golpear contra su propio pecho. Siguió luchando por inflamar su cosmos, sin éxito, hasta que fue Afrodita el que tuvo que pedirle una tregua, temiendo que llegara a colapsar.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, Death! —le exigió—. Para de una vez... ¡Que pares!

Terco, el italiano mantuvo la lucha unos segundos más, hasta que las fuerzas acabaron por fallarle y lo derrumbaron, laxo, entre los brazos de Piscis. El sueco se obligó a tranquilizarse, conteniendo el impulso de zarandearlo hasta sacarle respuestas.

—¿Qué era todo eso…? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado…?

—Mi cosmos ha dejado de arder —dijo el italiano cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento—. Ella lo ha bloqueado… y yo no puedo, no puedo romper ese bloqueo, no tengo bastante fuerza, no consigo controlar el dolor, ¡no soy capaz! ¡No lo consigo, no… puedo…!

—Calla… —Afrodita lo estrechó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle calor; la piel del italiano estaba helada—. ¿Cómo vas a vencer el bloqueo de una Diosa sobre tu cosmos, si es Ella la que te confiere esa energía? Si Ella no quiere que la uses, no podrás usarla hagas lo que hagas, y si eso es lo que te está exigiendo, es que se ha vuelto loca.

—No… —DeathMask negó con la cabeza, luchando por incorporarse, por librarse del abrazo de Afrodita—. Le he fallado y me ha abandonado.

El sueco lo retuvo a la fuerza.

—¡Ella nunca haría tal cosa! ¡Nunca te abandonaría! ¡Tú no te mereces que te abandone! —le espetó, sintiendo que lo inundaba una rabia que no fue capaz de saber a quién iba dirigida.

Forcejearon, DeathMask tratando de alejarse de Afrodita y su intento de ofrecerle un consuelo que no creía merecer, el sueco queriendo arrancarle del cuerpo la amargura y el desaliento aunque fuera a base de golpes. Rodaron por el suelo, enfrentados, dejándose señales el uno al otro, lanzándose insultos y maldiciones. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento aparecieron las lágrimas en las mejillas del italiano, ni cuándo Afrodita empezó a limpiarlas con sus labios incluso mientras sus puños seguían golpeando a un DeathMask cada vez más cercano a ser vencido. Tampoco supieron cuándo el canceriano claudicó y dejó de resistirse, permitiendo que Afrodita lo aferrara por el cuello y lo estrellara contra el suelo una y otra vez, descargando contra él la cólera acumulada durante todas aquellas semanas. Su cuerpo se fue quedando insensible hasta que dejó de sentir los golpes, que recibió sin dolor y en cambio con algo parecido al agradecimiento.

—¡No te atrevas a rendirte! ¡No te atrevas! —le gritó el sueco, mientras le marcaba la piel con los puños y los dientes, desaparecido el límite entre la furia y la pasión.

Buscando hacer reaccionar de alguna manera al italiano, ya fuera con golpes o con caricias, acabó por abrirse paso al interior de su cuerpo, mientras él lo miraba desde el suelo y sus ojos recuperaban poco a poco la fascinación de siempre, claramente hechizado por su presencia, redimido por ella. El sueco no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos carmesíes, de la expresión de sorpresa que mostraban, como siempre en sus encuentros, como si cada vez fuera la primera en que lo veía; aquellos eran sin duda los ojos de su amante, y le confirmaban que debajo del cansancio y la aflicción todavía vivía aquel hombre capaz de enamorarse de él de nuevo con la emoción del primer encuentro cada vez que se unían.

—Espera… ¡Afrodita, espera…!

—No puedo, no puedo esperar…

El pisceriano se inclinó para encontrar los labios de DeathMask hasta que los dos quedaron envueltos en la melena plateada del sueco que se derramaba sobre ambos. Las manos del italiano se deslizaron hasta las nalgas de Afrodita y lo instaron a moverse, pidiéndole en silencio que si no le daba la tregua que le había pedido, entonces lo lanzara al vacío de una vez. El sueco se movió con energía, luchando por retener su propio placer mientras provocaba el de su amante. Los brazos de Death lo rodearon con fuerza, sus dedos clavándosele en la carne, y el italiano se cobijó en el hueco de su cuello mientras su cuerpo redescubría las sensaciones que la muerte le había hecho olvidar, sensaciones que lo atraparon, le robaron el aliento obligándole a luchar por cada bocanada de aire, y finalmente lo desgarraron en un momento perfecto de agonía, liberación y éxtasis.

—¡Afrodita…! ¡Afrodita…!

El sueco sonrió. El propio DeathMask no era consciente de ello, pero de entre las infinitas palabras que podían decirse durante el orgasmo, el italiano siempre elegía su nombre, como si nada existiera en aquel momento salvo él. Y como siempre fue su voz, ronca de tabaco y noches en vela, y la pasión con que lo llamaba cuando se abandonaba al placer, la que lo arrastró a él también. El estallido de su cuerpo lo atrapó de golpe, con tanta violencia que lo hizo sentir dolor al mismo tiempo que placer; se derrumbó contra el italiano, su cuerpo sacudido por oleadas de éxtasis tan intensas que lo hicieron sentir que se partía en dos, y que se extendieron durante lo que le parecieron horas.

Fue la risa suave del canceriano junto a su oído la que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿Ya estás de vuelta? Pensaba que ibas a quedarte ahí para siempre…

—Idiota… —protestó el sueco; pero lejos de estar molesto por la burla, su corazón se sintió más ligero al reencontrarse con la ironía de la que siempre había hecho gala el italiano.

Afrodita levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con atención, satisfecho con lo que encontró: el cansancio de su rostro se debía ahora a otros motivos, y sus ojos habían recuperado su habitual expresión socarrona, aunque sus palabras fueron dulces.

—Estás tan hermoso cuando tienes un orgasmo, _mio angelo_ … Te haría el amor todo el día sólo para verte así.

El sueco le sonrió, sin saber si ruborizarse o enardecerse por aquel halago desinhibido. En cualquier caso, de lo que no tuvo dudas fue de que el comentario resultaba tranquilizador: definitivamente, DeathMask volvía a ser él mismo. Afrodita salió de él con una mueca de incomodidad y se sentó a su lado.

—No me negaré a ese plan cuando estés fuera de aquí. Pero para eso tendrás que aguantar y no darte por vencido. Si vuelves a hacerme un numerito como el de antes, seré yo quien venga a torturarte. Y cualquier cosa que Atenea te haya hecho te parecerán cosquillas comparado con lo que te haré yo.

El caballero de Cáncer frunció el ceño y alargó la mano hacia el bolsillo de la camisa de Afrodita, sabiendo que allí encontraría cigarrillos. Encendió uno y fumó en silencio durante un rato, reflexionando.

—En realidad tienes razón. Ella no me abandonaría. No abandonaría a ninguno de sus Caballeros.

—Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Que sí lo ha hecho. —Sacudió la cabeza cuando el sueco hizo ademán de contradecirle—. Afrodita, no es una suposición. Fue la misma Atenea la que me dijo que no saldría de aquí hasta no romper su bloqueo sobre mi cosmos, y cada vez que contacta conmigo y no lo he logrado, me abandona por más tiempo; sé que alguna vez será la definitiva, de hecho creí que sería ésta. Pero tienes razón, es imposible que pueda romper ese bloqueo. Mi cosmos es parte del suyo, y no puedo utilizarlo si Ella no me lo permite. ¿Por qué me está poniendo una prueba que sabe que no puedo superar?

El caballero de Piscis lo miró, inquieto.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Pienso que Saga bloqueó mi energía una vez para que no descubriera algo relacionado con su cosmos.

Afrodita dio un respingo.

—¿Acaso crees…?

—Calla. —DeathMask le cubrió la boca con la mano—. No digas nada, ni siquiera pienses en ello. Es muy peligroso. Déjame indagar un poco más. Cuando Ella se comunica conmigo, puedo percibir algo; muy poco sin usar mi cosmos, pero algo. Si hay algo extraño, lo averiguaré.

—Aiolos… Aiolos también podría averiguarlo. La Casa de Sagitario reconoce a las divinidades en cuanto entra en contacto con ellas.

—Pero no es espontáneo —objetó DeathMask—. Para eso tendría que escanearla deliberadamente, y eso lo expondría demasiado. Por no decir que en caso de que yo me equivoque, el insulto a la Diosa podría costarle la cabeza. No, no podemos precipitarnos. Déjame intentar saber más primero. Si encuentro el menor indicio de que algo está mal, le pediremos a Aiolos que intervenga para confirmarlo.

Afrodita asintió, empezando a recomponer su ropa y alargándole al italiano la cajetilla de tabaco y el mechero para que los conservara, aunque sabía que los cigarrillos apenas le durarían un par de días.

—Death, ten cuidado. No sé cuándo podré volver a verte. No te arriesgues, no te rindas, y si no puedes más, pide a los soldados de esta guardia que me busquen y te sacaré de aquí aunque tenga que sepultar con rosas todo el maldito Santuario. Puedes confiar en ellos, están conmigo.

—Parece que te apañas bastante bien ahí fuera —le sonrió el italiano—. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Y si no lo estoy, siempre podrás darme la misma medicina que hoy…

El sueco negó con la cabeza, fingiendo exasperación.

—No tienes remedio.

—No, no lo tengo. Y agradezco a los dioses por ello —ironizó DeathMask a modo de despedida, mientras Afrodita lo besaba en la frente antes de abandonar la celda.


	9. Cap9

_**9.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Incluso convertido en un espectro, Saga era magnífico. Imponente. Se mostraba sereno, seguro de sí mismo y sin rastro de culpa que lo disminuyera, decidido a morir con honor junto a los demás, a permitirle a todos limpiar sus nombres.

A todos, menos a ellos.

Cuando Afrodita hizo ademán de rebelarse contra las órdenes de su capitán, DeathMask lo sujetó por el brazo, conteniéndolo.

—No, Afrodita. Él tiene razón, es la única manera.

El sueco se volvió para mirarle; la amarga expresión de cansancio que ensombrecía los rasgos del italiano le hizo sentir deseos de matar a Saga con sus propias manos. Sin duda el geminiano lo percibió, pero hizo caso omiso, centrado en su deber.

—Es una orden, Piscis, no te estoy dando a elegir. Vosotros dos seréis la vanguardia. Os enfrentaréis a Radamanthys en la puerta del Castillo de Hades hasta que no os queden fuerzas, y cuando eso ocurra, seguiréis entreteniéndolo como podáis, aunque tengáis que arrastraros a sus pies y pedirle clemencia. El resto dispondrá de pocos segundos para cruzar la puerta en ausencia del Juez y seréis vosotros los que se los concederéis.

—¿Y para eso nos has traído de la muerte? ¿Para volver a caer con más deshonor aún del que ya acarreamos por tu causa?

—Afrodita, no… —intentó apaciguarlo Death.

Pero el caballero de Piscis estaba más allá de la calma que le pedía el italiano.

—¡Los eliges a ellos! Los eliges a ellos para que mueran a tu lado y se rediman, y a nosotros nos envías a morir como cobardes para que vosotros podáis convertiros en héroes. ¡Maldito seas, Saga, maldito seas mil veces!

—Piscis, lo que nos jugamos es muy grave—repuso el geminiano, sin inmutarse—. No consentiré que tu ego personal suponga un obstáculo para esta misión.

—Nada va a interponerse entre tú y tu autoridad, _mi capitán_ —intervino DeathMask, y por primera vez en su vida el rango de Saga sonó sarcástico en sus labios—. Obedeceremos tus órdenes porque darán buen resultado. Pero la verdad es la verdad, y merece ser dicha. Y la verdad es que nos haces pagar muy caro haber muerto fieles a ti contra los de Bronce, capitán; nos obligas a expiar ese error concluyendo nuestra batalla con deshonor, arrastrándonos a los pies de un enemigo para distraerlo y que tú y los tres cabrones que te traicionaron podáis pasar al interior del Castillo en busca de una muerte gloriosa. La verdad, mi capitán, es que quieres a tu lado a la gente que murió redimida, porque Afrodita y yo te recordamos la mancha en tu expediente, la brecha en tu propia mente. La verdad es que no puedes soportar tenernos cerca porque no puedes soportar el recuerdo de lo que hiciste. Eres un cobarde, Saga.

Hubo un silencio; ninguno de los tres guerreros parecía querer ser el siguiente en hablar. El tercer Custodio miró largamente al que había sido su asesino personal durante tantos años bajo el influjo del Puño Diabólico, y reconoció en él al hombre que había sido antes de que la pesadilla comenzara. Cómo había podido conservarse a sí mismo a pesar de todo lo que el geminiano le había obligado a hacer, era un misterio para Saga, aunque parte de la respuesta probablemente estuviera en el guerrero de engañoso aire delicado que siempre había permanecido a su lado, apoyándolo incluso en sus peores momentos. En los viejos tiempos, Saga lo había considerado un cabo suelto; ahora, a la luz de una perspectiva más cuerda, sabía que en realidad Afrodita había sido la fortaleza de DeathMask.

Y esa fortaleza tendría que estar presente también ahora.

—Te equivocas, Cáncer —le dijo, suavizando el tono—. Si pudiera elegir os escogería para estar a mi lado, como os escogí antes. Pero no es posible. No sólo necesito dos guerreros que se enfrenten a Radamanthys, sino dos personas que sacrifiquen su humanidad ante él. Los demás son demasiado orgullosos como para renunciar a su honor; pero aunque lo hicieran… —vaciló; pero como bien había dicho el italiano, la verdad era la verdad, y necesitaba ser dicha—. Si ellos lo hicieran, no resultaría creíble. Nadie esperaría de ellos esa actitud. Viniendo de vosotros, Radamanthys pensará que es auténtica.

DeathMask asintió con amargura; lo escuchado era lo que en realidad había esperado oír. En cambio, a Afrodita lo tomó por sorpresa; retrocedió un paso, luego otro, y finalmente dejó caer la cabeza, vencido.

—Se hará lo que ordenas, Saga.

El italiano se rebeló al escuchar la derrota en su voz.

—No. Llévate contigo a Afrodita, mi capitán. Yo haré esto solo.

Saga lo miró con severidad e hizo ademán de hablar, pero el duodécimo Custodio se le adelantó.

—No, Death. Yo iré también. Si lo que hace falta es ganar tiempo, más conseguiremos entretener al Juez los dos que uno solo.

—Me niego. Saga, no haré esto si lo envías a él —declaró el canceriano, firme.

—Caballero de Cáncer, no te atrevas a oponerte a mis órdenes. Tú mismo has dicho que son efectivas. Ahora, ve y cumple con tu deber.

DeathMask dio un paso atrás para plantarse con firmeza sobre sus pies y levantó la barbilla en un gesto de determinación.

—Siempre te has preciado de ser un buen estratega; encuentra entonces otro plan. No iré a buscar la deshonra arrastrando a Afrodita conmigo.

Saga lo miró de hito en hito con expresión admonitoria, pero el cuarto Custodio no se dejó intimidar por su halo de autoridad. Lo conocía bien, probablemente mejor que cualquier otra persona en el Santuario salvo quizás Kanon, y eso le daba cierta inmunidad ante aquella forma tan suya de imponer su voluntad con una simple mirada. Finalmente fue Saga el que cedió.

—Está bien —claudicó—. Piscis irá con Acuario y Capricornio. Yo iré contigo. Mi lealtad también es cuestionable, al fin y al cabo.

—No. —El sueco levantó la cabeza para mirar a DeathMask; sus ojos expresaban resolución, aunque su mirada plateada estaba rota a un nivel más profundo—. Saga hace falta en el centro de la lucha. Los soldados no van adelante si su líder cae, y Saga es nuestro líder. Además… yo iré donde tú vayas, _älskade_ , ya lo sabes. Llevo toda la vida compartiendo tu destino y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Seguiremos el plan de Saga.

DeathMask apartó la vista. Afrodita tenía razón y lo odió por ello, odió a Saga por echarles encima su pragmatismo impecable, odió a Atenea por no haber puesto fin a su falso Patriarcado hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde para todos, y se odió a sí mismo por no ser capaz de encontrar una alternativa y por tener que reconocer que, en definitiva, Afrodita tenía razón. No miró a Saga de nuevo; se limitó a extender la mano hacia el caballero de Piscis y esperó a que este la tomara.

—Vamos, entonces.

Corrieron hasta las puertas del Castillo de Hades y confirmaron que las predicciones de Saga habían sido acertadas, como siempre. Aguantaron los golpes de Radamanthys, huyeron de él para alejarlo de las puertas en su persecución, trataron de cubrirse entre sí, se sostuvieron el uno al otro cuando empezaron a faltarles las fuerzas, y finalmente cayeron ante él.

Fue DeathMask quien encontró el valor para cumplir las últimas órdenes de Saga.

—Perdónanos la vida...

Sólo Afrodita pudo percibir cómo se le desgarraba la garganta al decirlo. Con un esfuerzo, el sueco consiguió encontrar su propia voz.

—Perdónanos, no quiero morir de nuevo... —masculló, pero fue incapaz de añadir nada más.

El italiano le dedicó una mirada furtiva. " _Corre_ ", le dijo en silencio, y los dos huyeron de nuevo hasta el borde mismo del Pozo de los Condenados, seguidos de cerca por el Juez. Allí consiguieron ganar unos cuantos segundos preciosos más suplicando por sus vidas mientras Radamanthys los humillaba por su cobardía. Fue un alivio cuando el Juez perdió la paciencia y los dejó caer por fin por la boca del Pozo.

DeathMask abrazó a Afrodita mientras caían, y cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de Radamanthys encendió los últimos restos de su cosmos para utilizar su habilidad telequinética y detener su descenso.

—No, _älskade_ —susurró el sueco—. No hagas esto. Estoy demasiado cansado. Déjame caer.

El corazón del italiano se detuvo y descontó varios latidos. Lo sabía, lo había visto romperse delante mismo de sus ojos ante las palabras de Saga pero no había querido aceptarlo, y encontrarse de golpe con aquella verdad, sin posibilidad de ignorarla, era aterrador. Si alguna vez había sentido miedo, no lo recordaba tan grande como el que le invadió en aquel momento.

—No. No, no voy a hacer tal cosa. Estás herido, también en tu alma, pero te curarás. Te prometo que te curarás. —Hablaba deprisa, disparando las palabras. No podía dejarle pensar, no podía dejar que se rindiera—. Nadie sabrá nunca que hemos sobrevivido; dejaremos el Santuario y llevaremos una vida normal. Viajaremos. Envejeceremos juntos y moriremos como personas corrientes. Saldremos de esta, Afrodita, tú y yo.

—Estoy muy cansado —se limitó a repetir el sueco—. No quiero seguir, sólo quiero descansar y que no haya otra vida después de esta. Sólo déjame caer, Death.

El italiano negó con la cabeza, desesperado.

—¡No puedo! —gritó—. No puedo dejarte caer. No puedo perderte, _mio angelo_. Después de tanto sufrimiento, de tantos sacrificios, tenemos derecho a estar juntos. A estar tranquilos. Y yo te necesito conmigo.

—Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo, _äslkade_.

—¡No me salgas con tópicos, no ahora! —Alimentó la furia, la rabia, cualquier cosa era mejor que aquel dolor—. ¡Afrodita, no me has fallado nunca, no te atrevas a hacerlo ahora! ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme!

—Sí te fallé, una vez, y ahora voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Lo siento, Death —susurró el pisceriano—. Simplemente, no puedo más.

Y el cuarto Custodio supo que aquella batalla la había perdido. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Afrodita y lloró en silencio, mientras el sueco le acariciaba la nuca intentando en vano traerle algo de consuelo. Luchó por calmarse, y de alguna manera encontró el valor para levantar la cabeza y mirar de nuevo a su amante.

—Moriremos, entonces.

—¡No, tú…! —Afrodita se revolvió entre sus brazos, pero DeathMask lo sujetó, cubriéndole la boca con la mano para impedirle protestar.

—Yo iré donde tú vayas —le dijo, en tono que no admitía réplica—. Tú lo has dicho antes: mi camino ha sido el tuyo toda la vida, y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

El sueco claudicó, sabiendo que nada ni nadie iba a separarlos, y levantó los ojos hasta encontrar los de su amante.

—Mírame mientras caemos, _älskade_ —le rogó—. No me dejes morir solo.

—Nunca vas a estar solo. Yo siempre estaré contigo, incluso después.

DeathMask apagó su cosmos lentamente, permitiendo que la caída siguiera su curso. Sus iris color rubí no se apartaron de los ojos plateados de Afrodita en ningún momento. Cayeron, sus miradas y sus brazos enlazados, y así se estrellaron contra el fondo; el brutal impacto rompió sus cuerpos, pero no así su unión. Murieron abrazados el uno al otro, y así hubieran permanecido toda la eternidad de no haber sido llamados para morir por tercera vez en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Cuando se lanzaron en aquel último ataque, también lo hicieron tomados de la mano; y esa vez, ya no volvieron a separarse.


	10. Cap10

_**10.**_

 _ **Presente.**_

El golpe llegó sin que Afrodita lo viera venir. No estaba concentrado, y eso hizo mala combinación con la velocidad de su oponente, que consiguió tomarle desprevenido; su puño se le incrustó en la cintura y lo lanzó volando hasta estrellarlo con el muro, arrancándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Aún no había tocado el suelo y ya lo tenía encima, inmovilizándolo. Forcejeó para soltarse, pero el dolor lo hizo desistir.

—Estate quieto, Afrodita. No voy a dejar que te muevas hasta que te haya examinado. Puede haber algo roto.

— _Hay_ algo roto —declaró el sueco, entre toses—. Se supone que es un combate de entrenamiento, Aioria, no necesitabas partirme en dos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el León, encendiendo su aura para escanearlo—, pero la verdad es que pensaba que pararías el golpe. No creí que fueras a estar tan lento.

—¡No seas presuntuoso! —se indignó Afrodita.

—No lo soy, tú estabas con la cabeza en otra parte. Vaya, hay dos costillas partidas.

—Estupendo. Yo seré lento, pero tú _eres_ presuntuoso, ¡y además un bruto sin remedio!

—Calla y déjame trabajar —lo ignoró Aioria.

Afrodita guardó silencio, mortificado porque en realidad el León tenía razón: aunque había atacado con todas sus fuerzas, él hubiera podido esquivar el golpe con relativa facilidad de no haber estado distraído. Sin protestar más, dejó que el griego se encargara de atender sus heridas.

Aioria localizó las células que ya habían empezado a regenerar el tejido óseo y les aplicó unas cuantas descargas minúsculas de electricidad que aceleraron su movimiento hasta la velocidad de la luz. Afrodita siseó; la técnica del León era dolorosa, pero efectiva. Al trabajar los osteocitos con tanta celeridad, sus costillas estuvieron soldadas en pocos minutos. Aioria lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ya sabes que sí —rezongó Afrodita, sacudiéndose el polvo de las ropas—. Algo humillado, pero eso tú no lo puedes arreglar.

El León le sonrió con cordialidad.

—Bueno, puedo invitarte a una cerveza, quizá eso te haga sentirte mejor.

Afrodita aceptó la invitación, agradecido. Había terminado de entrenar por aquel día, y no le vendría mal pasar un rato con un viejo amigo; en verdad, necesitaba distraerse un poco del desasosiego que últimamente no le abandonaba. Recorrieron en silencio los pocos metros que separaban la arena de entrenamiento de la cafetería, compraron un par de cervezas en la barra y se las llevaron a una de las mesas del fondo.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído? —le preguntó Aioria, cuando se hubieron sentado.

Afrodita suspiró.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Ya veo... ¿Sabes cómo está?

—Mal —dijo sin ambages, y sintió que el León se tensaba a su lado—. Al principio aguantó bien, con más entereza que yo mismo; enfrentarse al dolor físico tampoco le ha costado mucho nunca, al fin y al cabo. Pero luego Ella le impuso esta prueba estúpida…

—¿Qué prueba?

—Bloqueó su cosmos y le ordenó que lo encendiera a pesar de ello.

—¿Qué dices? —Aioria se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en la mesa—. ¡Pero eso es imposible! Afrodita, esa prueba no puede superarse.

—Tú lo has dicho, no puede superarse. Pero eso es lo que Ella le exige que haga, y mientras no lo consiga, lo tendrá encerrado.

El griego se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento, con el ceño fruncido. Dio un trago a su bebida y meneó la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido. Esa prueba… tiene que haber algo que no sepamos. Ella sin duda estará haciendo esto para conseguir algo de él. Debemos tener confianza.

Afrodita hizo girar su vaso sobre la mesa. Sospechó que Aioria trataba de convencerse a sí mismo más que a él, pero no quiso mencionarlo.

—No sé si puedo —se limitó a decir—. Ya no estoy seguro de que Ella tenga realmente un plan. Lo tiene encerrado como si esperase que muriera. Ya nadie lo atiende, de no ser por mí ya habría muerto de sed —añadió, con amargura.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —Aioria no encontraba ni siquiera las preguntas a formular, porque en realidad no sabía qué pensar—. No puede ser. Tienen que faltar piezas, algo que no estamos teniendo en cuenta.

—Nada. Según palabras de la propia Diosa, si no supera la maldita prueba considerará que le ha fallado y lo abandonará, eso es todo.

Aioria respingó en su asiento. Abandonar a sus Caballeros era tan contrario a la naturaleza de Atenea que resultaba inconcebible. Todo aquello tenía menos sentido por segundos.

—¿Y él lo aguanta?

—Apenas. Le fallan las fuerzas, pero sobre todo se le acaba la fe. Cada vez que voy a verle… —Levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirar a Aioria—. Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabías que tengo contacto con él?

El León se encogió de hombros.

—Urian es uno de los hombres de mi hermano.

El sueco sopesó la información y lo que podía implicar antes de lanzar su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Sólo nosotros —lo tranquilizó Aioria—. No te preocupes, Afrodita. Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo hubiera hecho Aiolos, o yo mismo. Elegimos confiar en Ella, pero eso no significa que no estemos en guardia. Y lo que cuentas es preocupante.

—Lo es. Cada vez que acudo a su lado lo encuentro peor de lo que lo dejé. Antes podía hacerle recuperar la esperanza, pero cada vez me cuesta más. No sé cuánto tiempo le quedará antes de hundirse.

—¿Hundirse en qué sentido? ¿Se volverá contra el Santuario, nos traicionará?

—No —declaró Afrodita con rotundidad, tratando sin éxito de no sonar molesto—. Puedes estar tranquilo a ese respecto. Su lealtad está fuera de cuestión.

—¿Temes que se deje morir, entonces? —le preguntó el León, con más suavidad.

El sueco bajó la cabeza.

—No lo sé. En realidad no, no lo creo. Más bien pienso que quizá cuando Atenea decida dejarlo libre, ya no importará. Que simplemente dejará de sentir que este es su lugar, y se marchará.

Guardó silencio, sabiendo que llegaba a un punto peligroso. Death y él habían llegado a plantearse si no sería precisamente ése el plan de Atenea: impedir que el italiano usara su cosmos hasta hacerle perder la fe para que abandonara la Orden voluntariamente, una manera de eliminarlo limpia y libre de suspicacias. Eso en el caso de que la Diosa ocultara algo que Death pudiera descubrir, cosa que todavía no habían conseguido averiguar; el cuarto Custodio seguía luchando por saber, pero parecía una empresa imposible, y se le acababan las fuerzas sin haber logrado obtener respuestas.

—Afrodita, me estás escondiendo algo, ¿verdad?

El sueco maldijo la capacidad de observación del León. Había sido así desde que él lo conociera, apenas se le escapaba nada, y mucho menos se le podía mentir.

—No creo que sea nada que tú mismo no te hayas planteado —apuntó—. La actitud de la Diosa es lo bastante confusa como para resultar inquietante. Death tiene algunas conjeturas, pero no voy a compartirlas contigo hasta que no sepamos más. No es que desconfíe de ti, Aioria, pero si estamos equivocados, cuanta menos gente esté implicada, mejor.

El León asintió.

—Entiendo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Afrodita lo miró, sorprendido. Llevaban años alejados, y sin embargo las palabras de Aioria le hicieron sentir que no había pasado el tiempo. Le sonrió, y el griego le sonrió de vuelta.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió—. Lo haré si es necesario; pero no creo que las cosas vayan tan lejos. No quiero llenarte la cabeza de conspiraciones. Estoy preocupado por Death, y nada más.

—Yo también —declaró Aioria, con firmeza—. Con o sin conspiraciones, quizá pueda echar una mano. La próxima vez que vayas a verle, búscame; quiero acompañarte.


	11. Cap11

_**11**_.

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Los había conocido tiempo después de llegar al Santuario investido como custodio de Leo. Había pasado fuera prácticamente toda la vida, sin apenas contacto con ninguno de sus compañeros, y al regresar había descubierto que en general la gente seguía desconfiando de él como hermano del traidor; así que le sorprendió que alguien le saludara con la mano al pasar por delante de los comedores. Las dos personas permanecían refugiadas del calor a la sombra del edificio, y Aioria tuvo que entornar los ojos y hacer visera con la mano para conseguir distinguirlas. Quien le había saludado tenía una larga melena rubia, tan clara que parecía plateada; pero fue la otra persona la que le llamó la atención: su pelo era completamente blanco, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo tan intenso que el León podía verlos incluso a aquella distancia. Suspiró cuando se puso en marcha lo que su hermano había llamado, en tono jocoso, "la máquina de pensar"; le ocurría desde que era un niño: observaba todo lo que le rodeaba con tanta atención que sacaba conclusiones constantemente, sobre todo cuando conocía a la gente por primera vez, y no podía controlarlo. Tampoco pudo en aquel momento.

Albinismo modificado.

Ciertas condiciones congénitas se daban de forma diferente a la habitual entre los Guerreros Sagrados debido a la enorme cantidad de cosmos que contenían sus organismos; la energía interfería con su ADN y mutaba la peculiaridad, convirtiéndola en una variedad diferente a la estándar. Identificó de inmediato al tipo de los ojos rojos como uno de aquellos casos: el pelo, los ojos, la piel algo más clara de lo normal, la manera de refugiarse en las sombras. Albinismo, sin duda, modificado genéticamente por su cosmos.

Al acercarse, el albino soltó la mano de la otra persona y se puso de pie, imitado por esta. Otra conclusión: eran amantes. Incluso sin el detalle de la mano, Aioria hubiera podido darse cuenta simplemente por la manera en que se movían el uno en relación al otro, con una coordinación natural que sólo se alcanzaba a través de la familiaridad completa con otro cuerpo.

La persona de la melena plateada se le acercó y le tendió la mano. El León se inclinó a besársela.

—Señora… —le dijo, con cortesía.

Le extrañó el brillo divertido que adoptaron sus ojos, de un curioso azul agrisado. El otro tipo se echó a reír abiertamente.

—¡ _Señora_! ¡Esta es buena! Apúntame otra, Afrodita.

Aun confuso como estaba por la reacción de aquellos dos, Aioria procesó otro dato por el timbre roto de la voz del albino: fumaba. Mucho. No necesitaba para nada conocer aquel detalle, pero así funcionaba su mente.

—En la vida podré pagarte todo lo que te llevo adeudado —se quejó la supuesta señora, y al escucharle hablar, Aioria se dio cuenta de su error; la máquina de pensar le había fallado estrepitosamente en aquella ocasión.

Ruborizado hasta la punta de sus rizos dorados, el León agitó las manos en el aire en un gesto de disculpa.

—¡No sabes cómo lo siento! No entiendo cómo he podido pensar…

—Tranquilo, hombre —lo cortó el albino, con regocijo—. Esto lleva pasando desde que este tipo nació. Los dioses lo hicieron demasiado guapo.

—Hasta yo me equivoqué durante un tiempo —añadió el otro, risueño—. Además, él estará encantado de que te hayas confundido; en algún momento de estupidez hice una mala apuesta con él, y cada vez que alguien piensa que soy una mujer mi deuda crece. ¡En fin! Pues ya lo has oído, soy Afrodita, guardián de Piscis; y este es DeathMask, custodio de Cáncer.

—Encantado de conoceros. Soy Aioria de Leo.

—¿El famoso Aioria? —DeathMask levantó una ceja con ironía—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Por lo que cuentan por aquí, esperaba que como mínimo tuvieras cuernos, rabo y pezuñas. Pues vaya chasco...

Afrodita lo empujó ligeramente.

—¡No seas payaso!

Pero lejos de molestarse, el León se echó a reír con naturalidad. El humor desinhibido de aquel tipo le resultó refrescante en medio del ambiente opresivo de un Santuario que le era hostil.

—Siento decepcionaros, pero como veis soy una persona bastante normal.

En realidad el adjetivo normal no se le ajustaba demasiado bien. Su aspecto era tan llamativo como solía ser el de los habitantes del Santuario, pero sus ojos, de un color verde curiosamente intenso, y su aire de seguridad lo hacían destacar incluso en aquel ambiente. Y estaba claro que Aioria lo sabía. Afrodita le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—La falsa modestia se te da realmente mal...

—Bueno, no es cuestión de ponerse a alardear… —Frunció el ceño—. Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

DeathMask había retrocedido un par de pasos, aferrándose las sienes en un gesto de dolor. Afrodita hizo un ademán hacia el León, indicándole que no se acercara; el griego anotó mentalmente que los hombros del pisceriano se habían encorvado: no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, y fuera lo que fuese, hacía sufrir al duodécimo Custodio. Cuando DeathMask levantó de nuevo la cabeza, su expresión era distinta, y algo en ella hizo que Aioria se pusiera en guardia de forma instintiva.

—Si me disculpáis, caballeros, tengo algo que hacer —les dijo el albino, e incluso su voz sonaba diferente.

Se fue sin más despedida, y el León lo miró alejarse, atónito.

—¿Qué le pasa? Parecía otra persona.

—Tiene… problemas.

Aioria se giró para mirarle, con curiosidad.

—¿Problemas de qué tipo?

Pero Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—Él te lo contará, si quiere.

Nunca quiso. No hizo falta, sus hechos hablaban por él. Aioria pronto descubrió que DeathMask era el asesino personal del Patriarca, y que el problema que Afrodita había mencionado aquel día era algún tipo de psicosis. Esquizofrenia más bien, se decía a sí mismo cuando recordaba cómo el italiano había cambiado de ser una persona a ser otra completamente diferente ante sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, Aioria nunca pudo deshacerse de la impresión de que algo estaba mal. Había algo en el gesto de dolor con el que el albino se había agarrado la cabeza que le resultaba inquietante, pero no tuvo oportunidad de averiguar nada más: DeathMask lo evitó desde entonces.

En cambio, Afrodita siguió buscándole, y Aioria acogió su amistad de buen grado. No eran muchas las personas que se acercaban a él en aquel lugar, y el sueco parecía estar tan a gusto con él como a la inversa. Nunca volvió a hablarle de lo que le ocurría a DeathMask, pero para el León era evidente que aquello lo lastimaba; y también que cuando estaba lejos del italiano una parte de él se sentía aliviada. Aliviada, y avergonzada por ello, pero claramente aliviada.

Según le fue tomando afecto al sueco y conociendo los actos del Caballero de Cáncer, Aioria fue preocupándose más. Afrodita le juraba que DeathMask nunca le había hecho daño y que no se lo haría jamás, pero aunque le creyera, al griego le traía sudores fríos pensar que un amigo dormía al lado de una persona así. Intentó que el sueco se alejara de él, y llegó a conseguirlo durante algún tiempo.

Aunque inicialmente Aioria no se había sentido atraído por otros hombres, el efecto del Santuario se iba haciendo notar. Las personas que allí vivían acababan viéndose no como seres con género, sino como entidades con cosmos, y al final poco importaba que fueran hombres o mujeres: el afecto y el erotismo se abrían camino sin hacer distinciones. En algún momento Afrodita acabó en el lecho de Aioria, y allí durmió durante un tiempo; no se amaban, pero sí se querían. Se refugiaban el uno en el otro e intercambiaban placer por consuelo.

El italiano no manifestó el menor rencor; se alejó de su antiguo amante y le dejó espacio sin protestar ni pedir nada más. Se replegó sobre sí mismo y perdió toda relación con los demás guerreros; empezó a demorarse demasiado en volver de los trabajos a los que lo enviaban. En una ocasión, tardó varios meses en regresar, y no lo hizo por su propio pie: lo encontró una patrulla de rescate, prácticamente muerto. Esa fue la última vez que Afrodita durmió con Aioria; al día siguiente acudió de nuevo al lado de DeathMask, y ya no volvió a separarse de él.


	12. Cap12

_**12.**_

 _ **Presente.**_

Símbolos. De purificación, de contención y exorcismo. Se extendían por todo el cuerpo desnudo del albino. Parecían haber sido trazados con moldes cortantes; la tinta había penetrado profundamente bajo la piel, y las heridas habían sido selladas con calor, generando unos tatuajes escarificados similares a las marcas de ganado, aunque mucho más hondos, incrustados en la carne. Aioria siseó en un gesto de empatía masculina al comprobar que los dibujos alcanzaban incluso el sexo del italiano; no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía haber sido la experiencia, pero...

Se obligó a detener sus pensamientos, bloqueando como mejor pudo la maldita máquina de pensar; tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender. Afrodita lo observaba con apremio, y él le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras terminaba de escanear la energía del albino.

—No es tan grave como parece.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó el sueco, dudoso.

—Al menos no tan grave como para que yo no lo pueda arreglar.

Era cierto; los daños eran muchos, pero ninguno mortal. Habían encontrado al italiano desmadejado en medio de un charco reseco de su propia sangre; había sangrado por la boca, por la nariz, por los oídos, por los ojos, incluso por los poros, como si hubiera recibido un golpe brutal de presión; y de hecho aquello era lo que parecía haber ocurrido, como pudo comprobar Aioria al examinarlo. Cómo había sucedido, era algo que él mismo tendría que aclararles cuando se recuperase.

Inesperadamente, la mano del italiano se agitó en el aire hasta aferrar la melena de Afrodita, sobresaltándoles a ambos. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos, aunque no consiguió enfocarlos, y movió los labios, intentando decir algo. El sueco se inclinó para acercar el oído a su boca.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es, Death…?

El albino murmuró una palabra; los ojos de Afrodita se abrieron con sorpresa, dudando de haber oído bien. DeathMask consiguió repetirla una vez más antes de caer inerte de nuevo. El pisceriano se echó hacia atrás, conmocionado; no por esperado aquello resultaba menos impactante.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Afrodita clavó una mirada grave en el rostro de Aioria.

—Impostora.

El León le devolvió la mirada, incrédulo, y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser. Afrodita, eso es imposible, no puede ser.

—No creo que se equivoque. Esto es lo que él y yo sospechábamos, Aioria: que Atenea lo había aislado aquí sin poder usar su cosmos para que él no descubriera precisamente esto. Lleva meses intentando averiguarlo, y si dice que es así, es que es así.

El griego miró a DeathMask con el ceño fruncido, y respiró hondo en un gesto de determinación.

—Bueno, él es quien mejor nos puede sacar de dudas. Lo voy a curar. Apártate de él si no quieres recibir un buen calambre.

Afrodita soltó al italiano de mala gana, colocándolo en el suelo con cuidado, y se hizo a un lado para dejar trabajar al León. Éste aplicó su cosmos con cierta vacilación; era consciente de que su técnica era dolorosa, y aplicada de manera tan masiva, máxime en el estado en que estaba el cuerpo de DeathMask, resultaba incluso peligrosa, aunque el albino no hizo el menor ademán de dolor, ni siquiera cuando recuperó la conciencia y Aioria aplicó su técnica con más agresividad; con una mirada de reojo al tatuaje de su ingle, el griego se dijo que probablemente al lado de _eso_ , cualquier otra cosa no pasaba de cosquillas.

Así y todo, cuando terminó su tarea y apagó su cosmos, DeathMask necesitó varios minutos para recuperar el control antes de hablar. Soltó el aire en un suspiro tembloroso y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Mantenerse erguido le costaba un esfuerzo visible, y Piscis se apresuró a sostenerle.

—Está bien, Afrodita. Estoy bien —lo tranquilizó el italiano, apartando sus manos y retrocediendo por el suelo hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared; miró al León e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección—. Gracias, Aioria. Te debo una.

El griego le hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? Parecía que te hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima.

El italiano le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, que cambió de matiz cuando se volvió a mirar a Afrodita.

—Lo he conseguido. He conseguido encenderlo.

—¿Tu cosmos? —El sueco parpadeó, intentando encajar la información—. Pero eso no puede ser. Si Atenea es la que ha bloqueado… —Sus palabras se extinguieron en un murmullo, al darse cuenta él mismo de lo evidente—. Impostora…

DeathMask asintió.

—Exactamente. He conseguido encender mi cosmos, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: sea quien sea el que está usando ese cuerpo, no es Atenea.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Aioria—. DeathMask, no sólo lo que dices es muy grave, sino que… bueno, nos trajo de nuevo a la vida. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo, si no se trata de Ella?

—Desconozco quién es o cuáles son sus planes, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no es Atenea. Pude rozar su cosmos cuando encendí el mío. —El italiano se estremeció en un gesto de repulsión, y Aioria no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué tipo de ser podía llegar a sobrecoger a un guerrero acostumbrado a convivir con fantasmas y espectros—. _Eso_ no es Atenea ni nada que se le parezca.

Afrodita frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación.

—Pero ¿quién puede tener tanto poder como para bloquear el cosmos de un Guerrero Sagrado?

El italiano negó con la cabeza.

—No poder: inteligencia. O al menos, astucia.

Aioria se levantó de golpe.

—¡Los símbolos…! —exclamó—. No están ahí para purificar tu energía, ni para contener el Puño Diabólico o lo que quede de él, ¡están bloqueando tu cosmos!

DeathMask asintió. Afrodita lo miró, desconcertado.

—Pero si es así, ¿cómo has podido romperlos?

—Descubrí que podía generar cosmos en mi interior pero los símbolos me impedían sacarlo fuera y hacerlo físico —explicó el italiano—. Pensé que si generaba suficiente cantidad de energía, tendría que acabar por salir, por muchos símbolos que hubiera... Física elemental —ironizó.

—¡Por los dioses, DeathMask! —maldijo Afrodita—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa? ¡Podrías haber reventado! ¡De hecho, por como te hemos encontrado, has estado a punto de hacerlo!

—Sí, bueno, la sutileza no es lo mío, ya sabes —contestó, brusco; se obligó a callar y restarle acidez a su tono antes de continuar, al fin y al cabo eran la preocupación y la tensión acumuladas las que hablaban por Afrodita; extendió la mano y rozó los dedos del sueco con los suyos para calmarle—. En realidad sospechaba que había un hueco entre los símbolos, y que eso volvería el bloqueo inestable; no estaba seguro, pero no tenía otra manera de averiguarlo.

El italiano se giró para mostrarles la espalda. En efecto, en la zona de los omóplatos había una pequeña porción de piel intacta en medio de un símbolo que parecía incompleto si uno se fijaba con atención.

—Podías simplemente haberme preguntado a mí —lo reconvino Afrodita—. No necesitabas arriesgarte de esta forma.

—Es posible. Pero no pensé que fuera evidente. ¿Notas que falta algo? ¿Lo hubieras detectado?

—No —reconoció Afrodita—, la verdad es que no. Al menos, no hubiera podido estar seguro. Pero ¿cómo sabías que el símbolo no estaba bien trazado?

—Porque me moví cuando cauterizaron el tatuaje —confesó el albino, de mala gana—. Fue un acto reflejo, no pude evitar contraer la espalda y apartarla del metal. Estuve furioso conmigo mismo durante días por no haber sido capaz de aguantar el proceso.

—¿Qué proceso...?

—¿No es evidente? —contestó el italiano, sarcástico—. El cilindro al que me encontraste atado la primera vez, el mismo que me hizo las marcas. De repente se puso al rojo. Fue… muy divertido.

Aioria no pudo evitar lanzarle la siguiente pregunta; sabía que era indiscreta, que era improcedente, y que no era el mejor momento para plantearla, pero la curiosidad le pudo.

—¿No deberías también tener zonas sin tatuar por… por delante? Quiero decir, en fin, puestos a contraerse…

DeathMask hizo una mueca.

—Oh. _Eso_. Créeme, de haber podido no me hubiera contraído: hubiera echado a volar. —Le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada—. Pero la verdad es que me desmayé.

Aioria asintió, comprensivo.

—Buena elección.

—Habrá que quitarlos —Afrodita agitó las manos hacia las miradas interrogantes de los otros—. Habrá que quitarlos si quieres seguir siendo un Guerrero Sagrado. Necesitas usar tu cosmos sin agonizar en el intento.

DeathMask suspiró.

—Escalaremos esa montaña cuando lleguemos a ella. Por ahora la prioridad es averiguar cómo acabar con ese… con ese ser, lo que sea. Nos ha traído de vuelta a la vida en vez de reclutar nuevos luchadores, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: necesita un ejército, y lo necesita con cierta urgencia. No sé qué planes tiene ni porqué aún no ha actuado; puede que simplemente esté reuniendo fuerzas, y si es así, cuanto más tardemos más nos costará derrotarlo.

—Derrotarlo sin dañar el cuerpo de Atenea… No se me ocurre cómo podamos hacerlo —reflexionó Aioria.

—Hablad con Dokho—aconsejó Death—. Es el guerrero de más edad, y si alguien puede saber alguna historia del pasado relacionada con esto, sin duda es él. Y Shion, naturalmente. Hablad también con Aiolos; si escanea el aura de _eso_ , probablemente pueda averiguar algo sobre su origen. Y Shaka seguro que también tendrá información que aportar. Esto es una carrera contrarreloj: sin duda ya sabe que yo he encendido mi cosmos y que le he descubierto, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que tome medidas. Tenemos demasiada desventaja, es necesario averiguar todo lo que se pueda lo antes posible. Así y todo, si hasta ahora no ha descubierto que Afrodita entra aquí, es probable que crea que la única amenaza sigo siendo yo, así que procurad no ponerla sobre aviso, porque esa es la única carta que tenemos para jugar.

—¿Y qué harás tú? —lo cuestionó Afrodita—. Es probable que tome represalias, y no puedes defenderte.

—No estés tan seguro.

Los iris carmesíes del canceriano refulgieron en la penumbra, y Aioria tuvo una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_ al reconocer de golpe al hombre al que sólo había llegado a conocer unos pocos minutos a su llegada al Santuario. Aquella era la mirada de un Guerrero Sagrado; nada tenía que ver con la expresión cruel que normalmente había delineado el rostro del albino. Desde que Saga les había contado la verdad en el Salón Patriarcal, Aioria se había preguntado docenas de veces cómo habría sido vivir todos aquellos años con la maldición de tener momentos de lucidez en los que lamentar las atrocidades cometidas durante las etapas de locura; lo ocurrido con Radamanthys parecía dejar claro que el italiano no se había quebrado, pero no fue hasta aquel momento que Aioria lo supo con total seguridad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó.

—Luchar, ¿qué si no? Hasta ahora, _eso_ ha actuado con total libertad porque yo no he opuesto resistencia. Pero eso se ha acabado. Con o sin cosmos, no es fácil enfrentarse a un Caballero de Oro, y si esa cosa no lo sabe, no va a tardar en aprenderlo. Pero… —les dedicó una sonrisa sesgada, agitando la mano en un gesto irónico—, daos toda la prisa que podáis. Sólo por si acaso.


	13. Cap13

_**13.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Acudió a verle al cuarto Templo antes de amanecer, pocas horas después de que regresara de una misión; demasiado pronto, pero fue todo cuanto pudo esperar. No entró; encendió su cosmos en la puerta y esperó a que saliera, cosa que se retrasó varios minutos. Fue como volver a vivir el comienzo de aquella historia, él detenido a las puertas de su morada esperando a que le recibiera, pero desde la perspectiva opuesta. El _déjà vu_ terminó cuando DeathMask encendió su propio cosmos en respuesta, trayendo a Afrodita de vuelta al presente.

Confuso, tenue, lento. Mortecino.

Afrodita había llegado a conocer aquellos síntomas que aparecían en el cosmos del italiano al regreso de algunos trabajos. Significaban que la misión había sido sanguinaria, y que a su vuelta DeathMask había ido directamente a visitar al médico, que le había recetado un cóctel de medicamentos capaz de tumbar a un caballo. Medicamentos que en realidad no parecían funcionar en absoluto, aunque los efectos secundarios sí estuvieran presentes. El sueco había sido quien le había pedido que se medicara, pero también le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo cuando pareció ser inútil; sin embargo, DeathMask se había negado. Temía que si abandonaba el tratamiento las cosas se pondrían aún peor, y Afrodita no había tenido valor para decirle que en realidad no podían empeorar mucho más. Así y todo, cuando regresaba de una misión y acababa de aquella manera, tumbado en cualquier rincón durante horas o días sólo para levantarse confuso y dolorido, Afrodita se sentía mortalmente culpable por haberle incitado a llegar a aquel punto.

Claro que no podía compararse con lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. No por primera vez se preguntó si aquello era justo, y no por primera vez se dijo a sí mismo que no, que no lo era. Y sin embargo estaba decidido a seguir adelante, aunque le temblaran las manos al escuchar los pasos de DeathMask en el Salón de Recepción. " _Por favor, no seas tú mismo"_ , rogó en silencio, _"no seas tú mismo; por favor, que sea el desconocido. Que sea el desconocido a quien tenga que enfrentarme. Que no tenga que verte los ojos, por favor, no seas tú, no seas tú…_ "

Pero era él.

Tenía mal aspecto; su piel mostraba señales de golpes y estaba claramente agotado. Al menos había conseguido ducharse y ponerse el pantalón del pijama antes de derrumbarse dondequiera que lo hubiera hecho, pero los signos de cansancio estaban presentes en su rostro y en su postura. Aun así le sonrió al verle, con aquella sonrisa que sólo le reservaba a él y que le iluminaba la cara por exhausto que se encontrara, y Afrodita lo amó y lo odió a un tiempo.

— _Mio angelo_ , ¿qué haces en la puerta? Hace demasiado frío. Pasa.

El sueco negó con la cabeza. Creyó que no encontraría fuerzas para hablar, pero la voz salió de su garganta; incluso sonó normal.

—No hace falta que entre. Sólo he subido a hablar contigo, y prefiero hacerlo aquí fuera.

DeathMask lo miró con expresión confundida.

—Como quieras. —Salió al exterior del Templo y se detuvo, sin tratar de acercársele—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Death…

Death. No _älskade_. Ya no había lugar para aquella palabra; el sentimiento que le había dado origen seguía presente, pero Afrodita sabía que estaba traicionándolo. Y el italiano también lo supo; sólo con escuchar aquel nombre estuvo todo dicho. Afrodita podría haberse marchado sin dar más explicaciones y todo hubiera quedado entendido.

Pero las cosas necesitaban ser dichas. Necesitaban ser escuchadas. Sólo que de repente Afrodita no supo cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntar el canceriano ante su silencio.

—Yo… —Las palabras seguían sin acudir, y Afrodita tuvo que forzarlas a salir de sus labios una por una—. Death, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. Hemos pasado por mucho y sé que te estoy fallando… pero no puedo más. Ya no puedo más.

El italiano dio un paso hacia él para rozarle los dedos con los suyos, sin llegar a tomarle la mano.

—¿Necesitas dejarme? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Afrodita asintió, sin mirarlo. "Necesitas", había dicho, no "quieres", y el sueco se sintió desarmado ante su manera sencilla de entenderle a la perfección, de hacerse cargo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin que hicieran falta mayores explicaciones. Y tuvo miedo de estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Pero lo dicho era cierto: no podía más. La situación lo estaba matando por dentro, y si perderlo le dolía, la idea de llegar a acabar odiándolo lo aterraba.

DeathMask lo tomó por la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguien más? —le preguntó.

—Hay alguien más —aintió Afrodita, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago—. Death, yo…

El italiano le cubrió la boca con la mano para impedirle seguir hablando.

—Calla, _mio angelo_ , y escucha. He intentado mil veces encontrar las fuerzas para ser yo quien te alejara, pero nunca he sido capaz. Todo este tiempo he vivido con miedo de despertar un día y descubrir que te había matado mientras dormía, pero no he tenido el valor de hacerte marchar; de los dos, tú siempre has sido el más fuerte. Si has necesitado apoyarte en alguien para dar el paso, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que ya estás a salvo.

Le retiró la mano de la boca para cogerle el rostro entre las manos y lo miró largo rato, sus iris rojos ardiendo como tizones en la penumbra grisácea previa al alba. Se inclinó hacia él; Afrodita pensó que iba a besarlo, y deseó que lo hiciera. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, y supo que si lo hacía todo dejaría de importar y él se quedaría a su lado. " _No me dejes marchar_ ", le pidió en silencio, " _no me dejes cometer el peor error de mi vida. Death, en realidad yo soy el débil, no tú; dame las fuerzas para quedarme contigo. No dejes que me vaya_ ". Pero no encontró la manera de poner aquellos pensamientos en palabras, y finalmente el italiano depositó el beso en su frente.

—Sé feliz, _mio angelo_ —le rogó, en un susurro—. Por favor, sé feliz.

Y de inmediato lo soltó y se adentró en su Templo antes de que Afrodita pudiera reaccionar o cualquiera de los dos llegara a cambiar de idea.

El sueco permaneció en la puerta de Cáncer durante varios minutos, que a los dos se les hicieron eternos, antes de encontrar el valor para alejarse. En el Salón de Recepción, DeathMask permaneció inmóvil hasta que dejó de sentir su presencia; sólo entonces se dobló sobre sí mismo con un jadeo, las manos agarrotadas sobre el pecho. El dolor era tan intenso que por un momento temió estar sufriendo un infarto, aunque por supuesto no se trataba de eso sino de su cosmos, haciendo físico lo que debería haber sido sólo un sentimiento. Trastabillando, retrocedió hasta la pared y apoyó la espalda sobre ella, sin aliento, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo. Apenas sentía su cuerpo más allá del fuego que parecía morderle el pecho; su mente estaba embotada, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Sentía la cabeza espesa y pesada, y se la cubrió con los brazos, conquistando cada bocanada de aire con una lucha titánica contra sus propios pulmones. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras mantenía una batalla a muerte con la sensación de irrealidad y caos que se había apoderado de él, pero finalmente consiguió recuperar cierto control y asumir que aquello era real, que Afrodita había salido de su vida.

Que estaba solo.

La sensibilidad volvió poco a poco a su cuerpo, y el dolor lacerante se redujo a una opresión en el pecho y a una extraña sensación de vibración en la boca del estómago que supo que duraría mucho tiempo. Levantó la cabeza hasta apoyar la nuca en el muro y se quedó mirando el techo del Salón de Recepción, todavía aturdido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Sin saber qué hacer con los pedazos de sí mismo que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo.


	14. Cap14

_**14.**_

 _ **Presente.**_

—He recibido un mensaje del Caballero de Aries. Nos pide que acudamos al Santuario.

El joven detuvo sus ejercicios un momento para mirar a su entrenador con curiosidad. Los dos llevaban tanto tiempo esperando aquel mensaje que casi parecía imposible haberlo recibido por fin.

—¿De verdad? Cuando no nos llamaron a su muerte, di por sentado que habían decidido no contar conmigo.

—Sigue corriendo, no pierdas el calor —le indicó el entrenador, situándose a su lado para acompañarle en la carrera y poder seguir hablando—. Por entonces las cosas eran bastante caóticas; en aquel momento no quedaba nadie que pudiera encargarse de ti.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque Atenea los ha traído de vuelta a la vida.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa, en una mezcla perfecta de miedo y esperanza. El entrenador tiró de su brazo para obligarle a seguir corriendo.

—¿A él también?

—A todos ellos.

—¿Y él está…?

—El mensaje no dice gran cosa, pero es de suponer que sí. Cuando le pidió al Caballero de Aries que te trajera conmigo, sus instrucciones incluían no contarle a nadie, sobre todo a él mismo, dónde estábamos, y no convocarnos si existía el menor peligro. Así que si nos piden que acudamos es porque todo está en orden.

El joven apretó los labios y corrió en silencio durante un buen rato; el entrenador lo acompañó sin decir nada, dejándole aclarar sus ideas. Cuando volvieron al pequeño refugio que había sido su hogar durante los últimos años, ya caía la tarde; sin una palabra, se separaron para ducharse.

El muchacho tardó largo rato en dirigirse a la cocina, donde el entrenador ya estaba terminando de preparar la cena para los dos.

—De repente no sé si quiero hacer esto —declaró, sentándose a la mesa.

El hombre lo miró, comprensivo. Llevaba años cuidando de él y encargándose de su entrenamiento, y había llegado a conocerlo bien. Era decidido y equilibrado; había trabajado durante años para alcanzar un objetivo sin tener la certeza de poder aspirar a él alguna vez, y nunca había vacilado ni había perdido el ánimo. Y sin embargo, ahora que el momento estaba frente a él, aparecían las dudas.

—Que se cumpla un sueño siempre da miedo, ¿verdad? —le dijo, sirviendo los platos y sentándose frente a él.

El joven removió su comida con el tenedor, inquieto.

—Es que… llevo tantos años preparándome para esto que… ¿Y si la Orden no es como esperaba? ¿Y si _él_ no es como esperaba?

—Es probable que no lo sea —respondió el entrenador, sonriendo ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigió el muchacho—. Todos tendemos a idealizar las cosas —le explicó—. Eso no significa que tengan que ser peores de lo que habías esperado; sólo diferentes.

Sus palabras no parecieron convencer al joven, que empezó a comer con evidente desgana. El entrenador se recordó a sí mismo que todavía era muy joven; a veces se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo que era fácil olvidarlo. Lo intentó con otra estrategia.

—¿A qué vienen esas dudas? Sabes mejor que nadie que incluso en su peor momento era una persona increíblemente fuerte —le dijo—. Estoy seguro de que no te va a decepcionar.

Los ojos negros se iluminaron con una sonrisa que el entrenador devolvió, meneando la cabeza por lo fácil que era despejar sus dudas; el joven podía ser resolutivo y maduro, pero en algunas cosas seguía siendo tan ingenuo como un niño. Aunque una parte de él había dejado de serlo muchos años atrás, la que el italiano casi había llegado a destruir.

Casi.

Y aquel casi, aquella capacidad suya para confiar en las personas más allá de toda lógica, había sido lo que le había salvado la vida.

—Procura dormir temprano —le aconsejó—. Mañana entrenaremos antes del alba. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de ponernos en marcha hacia el Santuario.

El joven asintió con entusiasmo, terminó la cena y se retiró enseguida a descansar. Por el contrario, el entrenador permaneció largo tiempo mirando por la ventana, desvelado. Lo que no le había contado a su joven alumno era que el Santuario se preparaba para una batalla, y que si no se producía un milagro, las cosas serían no sólo diferentes sino también peores de lo que él esperaba. No había tenido valor para decirle aquello; su misión era entrenarlo y mantener vivo su espíritu, no hacerle temer por la integridad de sus sueños.

Y al fin y al cabo, la misión de los Caballeros de Oro era, precisamente, hacer milagros.


	15. Cap15

_**15.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Sus órdenes habían sido zanjar la misión en menos de un mes y volver al Santuario, pero como de costumbre, llevaba retraso; esta vez había estado fuera más de once semanas. La erradicación de aquel miserable puñado de campesinos no conllevaba mayor dificultad, pero le gustaba tomárselo con calma. Una masacre sin más no tenía interés alguno para él; en cambio, disfrutaba de la persecución.

Era un depredador y necesitaba cazar.

Los había exterminado poco a poco, sin prisas, dejándose ver sin llegar a atacarles durante días hasta acabar con sus nervios. Les había obligado a correr hasta la extenuación bajo un sol ardiente, a abandonar en mitad de la noche cualquier refugio que hubieran podido encontrar, a dejar atrás una y otra vez sus escasas provisiones. Los había asediado en zonas sin agua ni alimentos hasta que los más débiles habían muerto de sed. A algunos los había herido y los había dejado abandonados a una muerte lenta en brazos de los demás. Varias veces se había llevado a uno de ellos y lo había torturado durante horas, asegurándose de que el resto escuchara bien sus gritos desde su escondite. Los había ido diezmando uno por uno hasta que sólo había quedado el chiquillo.

No podía tener más de nueve años. Había sido el más joven del grupo y los demás lo habían protegido en todo momento, aunque en realidad él no había hecho intento de acercársele. No tenía el menor interés en cazar cachorros; era un impulso que sentía con frecuencia, pero por algún motivo que él mismo no comprendía, no solía darle salida a no ser que no tuviera más remedio. Cuando había niños en las cacerías se sentía partido en dos entre el instinto de matar y el instinto de no hacerlo, por lo que había retrasado al máximo el momento de quedar frente a frente con él, pero ya no quedaba nadie más, y sus órdenes eran acabar con todo el grupo, incluido el chiquillo.

—Sal aquí afuera, niño —ordenó en voz alta.

Se había escondido en el viejo molino al lado del río. La persecución los había hecho moverse en un gran círculo hasta volver a la pequeña aldea, ahora abandonada, y el niño se había refugiado en la que probablemente era la edificación más familiar para él, confiando tal vez en escabullirse entre la maquinaria. En otras circunstancias DeathMask hubiera tomado parte de la charada con gusto, dejándole concebir falsas esperanzas durante horas o incluso días antes de hacerse con él; pero se trataba de un chiquillo, y el italiano quería encargarse de él con rapidez y a ser posible sin dolor.

—No seas idiota. No tienes escapatoria posible. Lo sabes. Sal aquí y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Saltó hacia un lado cuando un saco de harina cayó desde la ventana del molino. El golpe espantó a los pájaros de los árboles cercanos y la arpillera se rompió al chocar contra el suelo de piedra; por un momento el cielo se cubrió de polvo blanco y aves en vuelo antes de quedar en calma otra vez. DeathMask sonrió; sin duda el chiquillo era un luchador. Pero no le serviría de nada, su sentencia había estado escrita desde el principio. El italiano aguardó durante largo rato a pocos metros del molino, mirando hacia la ventana desde donde había caído el saco, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Sabía que el chico acabaría por perder los nervios y salir al exterior tarde o temprano, aunque tardó algo más de lo que había calculado. Los cerrojos de la puerta crujieron y los goznes giraron sobre sí mismos con un chirrido desagradable, dando paso al muchacho, que se detuvo en el vano. Estaba pálido, e incluso desde la distancia el albino pudo ver que temblaba; pero así y todo, sujetaba un barretón con las dos manos, y lo blandía delante de él.

—Vamos, chaval, ¿de verdad crees que vas a poder enfrentarte a mí con eso? ¿Con eso o con cualquier otra cosa? Ven aquí y no te pongas las cosas difíciles a ti mismo.

El chico echó a correr y se lanzó hacia él con el barretón por delante. DeathMask se limitó a hacerse a un lado y golpearle la nuca con el canto de la mano cuando pasó junto a él llevado por su propio impulso, derribándolo sobre el suelo cuan largo era. Para su sorpresa, el chiquillo rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso en pie, tambaleante pero todavía blandiendo el barretón. El italiano se echó a reír.

—¡Bravo, niño! Valiente, pero inútil a estas alturas. Suelta eso de una vez y deja de resistirte.

El niño lo miró con desafío; el italiano empezó a hablar de nuevo y guardó silencio de golpe, incapaz de recordar qué era lo que había pretendido decir. Retrocedió un paso, luego otro, y luego otro más, aturdido. El dolor de cabeza apareció, violento, y le obligó a aferrarse las sienes con fuerza durante unos segundos; sintió los dedos invisibles, ya viejos conocidos, hurgando en su cerebro, retorciéndolo, estrujándolo como un trapo viejo…

Y desapareciendo.

DeathMask levantó la cabeza, sin poder creer que fuera libre. Hasta el momento nunca le había ocurrido algo así en una misión; el desconocido, como Afrodita y él habían dado en llamar a aquella segunda personalidad, solía controlar la situación desde que salía del Salón Patriarcal hasta que cruzaba de vuelta las puertas del Santuario. Aquello era nuevo, y le ofrecía una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar. Clavó los ojos en el chiquillo, que lo miraba paralizado y sin atreverse a reaccionar.

—¿A qué esperas? ¡Atácame!

El niño lo miró sin comprender, pero DeathMask no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Desde que Afrodita lo había abandonado para encontrar refugio entre los brazos del León, él había buscado la muerte constantemente, no tanto por la soledad sino por cansancio, porque no podía sobrellevar por más tiempo su enfermedad y las cosas que le llevaba a hacer, no sin Afrodita, no sin un motivo. Pero el desconocido tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia y le había impedido una y otra vez terminar con su vida. Al final se había acabado resignando a seguir adelante simplemente porque sí. Pero en aquel momento el desconocido no estaba, y aunque sabía por experiencia que si intentaba matarse volvería a tomar el control para evitarlo, tenía delante a quien podía hacerlo por él.

—¡Vamos, chiquillo! —lo apremió—. No voy a defenderme, ¡mátame antes de que vuelva a cambiar!

El chico pareció llegar a la conclusión de que no necesitaba comprender para actuar; respiró hondo, aferró el barretón con las dos manos y avanzó. Le faltó decisión, y le faltó puntería: el extremo puntiagudo de la herramienta chocó contra una de las costillas del albino y resbaló sobre ella, causando una herida superficial sin más efecto que provocarle dolor y unos incontenibles deseos de estrangular al muchacho.

—Por los dioses, niño, ¿es que nunca has matado a una persona?

El chico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza. No.

" _Claro que no_ ", pensó el italiano. A veces era fácil olvidar que más allá de las murallas del Santuario había un mundo donde lo más normal era no haber dado nunca ni siquiera un golpe. Aferró las manos del muchacho y le hizo apoyar la punta del barretón en el lugar adecuado de su pecho.

—Aquí. Sólo da un paso hacia mí con fuerza, está afilado y entrará sin dificultad.

El chiquillo apretó fuerte el barretón, lo presionó contra la piel del albino, inició un paso hacia él… y retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—¿ _Qué_?

El italiano pensó que tenía que ser una broma, que los dioses no podían ser tan hijos de puta. Pero el rostro del niño no mentía, sus ojos llorosos decían con toda claridad que no era capaz de hacer lo que se le había pedido. DeathMask contuvo el impulso de zarandearlo hasta que le castañetearan los dientes; se recordó a sí mismo que el pequeño venía de un mundo mucho más pacífico que el suyo en el que causar una muerte no era un hecho cotidiano sino un acto de proporciones gigantescas que la mayoría de las personas eran incapaces de llevar a cabo ni siquiera estando furiosas, cuanto menos a sangre fría.

Así que tendría que hacérsela hervir.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué…?

—¡Que cómo te llamas! —repitió, alzando la voz con autoridad.

—¡Radu, señor!

—¿Señor…? Escúchate, Radu, ¿me estás llamando señor? ¿ _A mí_? He matado a toda tu gente, ¿y tú me llamas señor?

El chiquillo frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—Pero usted no es… no es la misma persona que hizo todo eso.

El italiano lo observó, desconcertado.

—¿No te lo parezco? Mírame bien.

—Me da igual lo que parezca, ¡no es usted! ¡Habla de forma diferente! ¡Mira de forma diferente! Usted mismo lo ha dicho, que le mate antes de que vuelva a cambiar. ¡No es la misma persona!

DeathMask sintió una mezcla de exasperación y respeto. El chico era rápido, decidido y de ideas claras; se había hecho cargo de la situación de inmediato y había tomado la decisión más justa. En otras circunstancias el italiano lo hubiera admirado por ello, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lidiar con su nobleza.

—Escúchame bien, Radu: sí soy la misma persona. En este momento no pretendo matarte, así que prefiero que seas tú quien me mate a mí, porque volveré a cambiar, y volveré a hacer las mismas cosas, y la primera que haré será acabar contigo. ¡Así que agarra esa cosa y clávala donde te he dicho!

—¡Que no puedo!

—¡Radu, mírame! ¡Mírame! —le gritó, y el chiquillo levantó la vista, sobresaltado—. ¡Mírame bien! ¿Ves mis ojos? ¡Con estos ojos les miré morir! ¿Ves mis manos? —Las agitó frente a la cara del chico—. ¡Con ellas los torturé y los maté a todos, uno por uno! ¿Recuerdas sus gritos? ¿Recuerdas cómo gritaron, Radu?

La mirada del muchacho se endureció, se le agitó el aliento, y DeathMask supo que la cólera lo empezaba a dominar; noble o no, pacífico o no, no tardaría en dejar a un lado los escrúpulos. Después de todo lo que había vivido, el chico era un polvorín, y hacía falta una mínima chispa para hacerlo estallar; y el italiano estaba dispuesto a darle toda una hoguera si hacía falta.

—¿Recuerdas cómo me pidieron clemencia y cómo yo me reí de ellos? —continuó, avanzando hacia él, robándole espacio—. ¿Recuerdas cómo me pidieron que los matara? ¡Pero yo no lo hice hasta mucho, mucho después! ¿Quién era la mujer rubia, Radu? Se parecía a ti, ¿era tu madre? ¿Recuerdas cómo se retorcía de dolor mientras yo la miraba agonizar? —Le escupía las frases a gritos sin darle tiempo a pensar, aturdiéndolo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos cada vez más furiosos—. ¿Recuerdas al anciano, recuerdas cómo le corté dedo tras dedo tras dedo hasta que se desangró? ¿Al jefe de tu aldea, que tardó más de tres días en morir? ¿Quiénes eran las gemelas, eran tus hermanas mayores? ¿Recuerdas cómo lloraban? ¿Recuerdas sus voces? ¿Las oyes todavía? ¿Las oyes, Radu, las sigues oyend…?

Con un grito salvaje el chiquillo enarboló el barretón y lo atacó. Lo que le faltó de precisión y puntería lo suplió con la fuerza que le daban el dolor y la ira acumulados durante meses. Hundió la herramienta en su cuerpo una y otra vez, haciéndole retroceder paso a paso con los puños apretados para contener su instinto de soldado que lo empujaba a luchar, y cuando le fallaron las rodillas el chico cayó a horcajadas sobre él y siguió apuñalándolo en el suelo hasta que el barretón empezó a resbalarle de entre las manos a causa de la sangre, mientras él arrancaba puñados de hierba al hundir los dedos en la tierra en su esfuerzo por recibir las heridas en silencio y sin defenderse; finalmente el chico levantó la herramienta por encima de su cabeza y se la enterró en el pecho una última vez, con un golpe tan feroz que le atravesó el esternón y lo clavó al suelo, arrancándole al fin un grito de dolor.

El sonido pareció devolver al chiquillo a la realidad. Parpadeó, aturdido, y se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin soltar su improvisado puñal; apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y estalló en llanto.

DeathMask supo que aquel momento acompañaría al chico toda su vida. Se despertaría muchas noches bañado en sudor, sintiendo que olía la sangre del albino, que sentía sus manos vibrando por la fuerza con que el barretón había atravesado la carne y el hueso hasta clavarse en el suelo, que volvía a escuchar aquel único grito desgarrado. Y se odió por haberlo utilizado de aquella forma, por haberle hecho vivir una experiencia que lo marcaría durante el resto de sus días, aunque con ello le hubiera salvado la vida. Intentó hablar, tosió, escupió una bocanada de sangre, y trató de hablar otra vez.

—Ra… Radu…

Apenas fue un susurro, pero el chiquillo levantó el rostro, manchado de sangre y lágrimas, y lo miró.

—¿Señor…?

DeathMask se obligó a hacer acopio de fuerzas para que su voz sonara lo más firme posible.

—Gracias, Radu... Gracias por liberarme.

El chiquillo dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se secó las lágrimas. Dijo algo, pero el italiano no lo entendió; se sentía muy lejos de aquella escena, de aquel momento. Tenía frío y apenas notaba las extremidades. Su visión se redujo a un túnel delante de sus ojos, cada aliento era como plomo fundido entrando en sus pulmones. Sintió que alguien le limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

—¿Afr… frodita…?

—Soy Radu, señor. ¿Puede oírme?

—Radu… Sí… —Hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente, tenía que decirle algo al chiquillo y apenas le quedaban fuerzas—. Escucha, tienes que marcharte. Van a venir a buscarme y no pueden encontrarte aquí.

—¿Quiénes, señor…?

—Los que me enviaron… los que… me… los…

Las palabras se le apagaron en los mismos labios, pero el chico lo zarandeó con suavidad para traerlo de vuelta; el movimiento fue muy leve, y sin embargo le causó un dolor considerable. Le dio igual; su cuerpo había dejado de ser relevante. Dejó caer los párpados, ignorando al muchacho.

—¿Quién es la persona que lo obliga a hacer estas cosas? ¿Quién es el que lo controla?

" _El que lo controla"._ DeathMask abrió los ojos de golpe, luchando por despejarse y fijar la vista en el chiquillo, que acababa de decir algo muy importante. Algo que era la clave de todo. Algo que sin embargo se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos.

Algo que a fin de cuentas ya no tenía importancia.

—Vete de aquí… —insistió.

Radu negó con la cabeza.

—No me iré. Me ha pedido que lo mate para liberarlo, y yo... yo… bueno, lo he hecho. Pero usted no es el que mató a mi familia, aunque el cuerpo sea el mismo, y no le voy a dejar morir solo.

DeathMask ya no podía ver al chiquillo, pero sintió que le cogía una mano y se la sostenía con firmeza. " _Por los dioses, hijo_ ", pensó, " _qué gran Caballero hubieras sido_ ". Pero no llegaría a ser ni Caballero ni ninguna otra cosa si las patrullas de rescate del Santuario lo encontraban allí.

—Vete… —le ordenó una última vez.

Pero no supo si Radu le había obedecido o no. Ya no podía oírlo, ni tampoco sentía su mano aferrada a la suya. El dolor arreció y le faltó el aire: pero el mal momento fue piadosamente breve. La asfixia y la angustia pronto se disolvieron en una inesperada sensación de calma que lo envolvió poco a poco. La certeza de que todo había terminado no era aterradora sino reconfortante, y DeathMask se aferró a ella y se dejó llevar. Pensó en Afrodita, deseó que fuera feliz y que no le llorase, y con ese pensamiento dejó de respirar.


	16. Cap16

_**16.**_

 _ **Presente.**_

—Ya le he hecho llamar.

—¿Cuándo llegará?

—Su entrenador dice que en unas cuantas semanas más podrá estar listo para integrarse en la vida del Santuario. Para él ha sido un shock.

El Patriarca miró a su discípulo con expresión interrogante. Lo había citado en sus dependencias personales para tener una conversación tranquila sobre un tema delicado, y ambos sostenían sendas tazas de té en las manos, aunque el ambiente distaba mucho de ser distendido.

Quizá pasara mucho tiempo antes de que las relaciones entre los habitantes del Santuario volvieran a su cauce.

—¿Un shock, por qué? ¿No pensaba que llegaría este momento?

—Sabía que llegaría, pero no pensaba que el Caballero de Cáncer estaría vivo cuando lo hiciera.

Shion asintió, comprendiendo. Él no había estado en el Santuario cuando el italiano se había puesto en contacto con Mu para pedirle que buscara a un muchacho en Rumanía, que lo escondiera y lo entrenara, y que nunca, jamás, le dijese a nadie dónde estaba, sobre todo a él mismo. Fue su discípulo quien le informó de ello cuando Atenea los liberó del monolito y la situación del Caballero de Cáncer en la Orden se demostró lo bastante precaria como para empezar a tomar en consideración al que él había elegido como su sucesor.

—Debe ser un muchacho extraordinario.

—Eso me dijo DeathMask cuando me lo confió. En aquel momento pensé que se había vuelto loco, pero busqué al niño igualmente porque sentí que el Santuario le debía una nueva vida después de haber destrozado la suya. Y sin embargo, el Caballero de Cáncer estaba en lo cierto: el muchacho tiene un poder extraordinario, pero su verdadera fuerza reside en su espíritu.

—¿Y qué opina de encontrarse con DeathMask? Dices que nunca pensó en encontrarlo vivo, y es la persona que asesinó a toda su gente, al fin y al cabo.

Mu tardó en contestar. Había tratado muchas veces de entender la complicada relación que Radu había forjado con el Caballero de Cáncer en apenas unas horas, pero se le escapaba. Suspiró, resignado; los intuitivos cancerianos no eran signos fáciles de comprender a veces, y no quedaba más remedio que asumirlo y dejarles ser ellos mismos.

—El muchacho lo idolatra —declaró al fin.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó el Patriarca, desconcertado, y no era fácil tomarle por sorpresa.

—Tiene muy claro que quien mató a su gente no fue él. Para Radu, DeathMask fue la persona que sacrificó su propia vida para contener al verdadero asesino y darle a él la oportunidad de escapar.

El Patriarca dio un sorbo a su té, reflexionando.

—Así de sencillo… Quizá todos nos hemos hecho viejos. Nos sobra cinismo y nos falta visión.

—Tampoco es fácil ver las cosas con los mismos ojos que un canceriano, maestro. Ellos ven mucho más adentro que los demás.

—Y tal vez por eso a veces hay quien trata de cegar su visión… —murmuró el mandatario, distraído.

—¿Cómo dices, maestro?

Shion le dedicó una mirada grave a su discípulo.

—Escúchame bien, Mu. Ayer vino Aiolos a visitarme. Me informó de algo que necesitas saber, porque tengo una misión para ti que te mantendrá unos días fuera del Santuario.

—¿De qué se trata?

El Patriarca le contó todo lo que sabía, y el rostro de Mu se fue ensombreciendo, aunque por otro lado su expresión mostraba que por primera vez las piezas encajaban.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —preguntó, cuando Shion hubo terminado de hablar.

—Necesito que viajes a China. Hay un santuario en el monte Gasherbrum, en la Cordillera del Karakorum, donde custodian el original del Sutra del Diamante. Muy pocas personas saben esto: el que guardan en la Biblioteca Británica es en realidad una copia apenas unos meses más tardía que el auténtico, de la que se han eliminado algunos pasajes. Necesito que viajes allí y estudies los fragmentos que faltan.

—¿Debo buscar algo en especial?

—Hay varios rituales y hechizos en esos fragmentos. En concreto tienes que encontrar un ritual de exorcismo. Si conseguimos dominarlo a tiempo, podemos parar este desastre. Si no…

—Lo encontraré y te lo traeré a tiempo —declaró Mu, con firmeza—. Me pondré en camino inmediatamente.

—En ese caso ve con bien, hijo mío.

El Caballero de Aries asintió y dejó la estancia tan rápido como pudo sin romper el protocolo. El Patriarca permaneció allí durante largo rato, sumido en sus reflexiones mientras se ponía el sol sin que él se diera cuenta.


	17. Cap17

_**17.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo que apareció ante ellos fue un techo. Era blanco; un trozo de escayola se había desprendido junto al tubo fluorescente apagado, dibujando una mancha en forma de tulipán. El lugar olía a desinfectante y a yodo. Alguien respiraba cerca de él; era la respiración profunda y reposada de una persona dormida.

Había estado tan seguro de que despertaría en alguno de los infiernos del Hades que tardó varios minutos en comprender que estaba en un hospital.

Forcejeó para incorporarse, pero su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas y apenas consiguió levantar un brazo; aun así su movimiento pareció alertar a la persona que dormía junto a la cama, y un rostro conocido apareció frente a sus ojos. Su vista le causó un dolor al que no supo poner nombre.

—¡No…! —Lo que hubiera debido ser un grito de frustración no fue más que un graznido ronco.

Los ojos plateados de aquella persona a la que aún no conseguía identificar lo miraron con una mezcla de cansancio y alegría.

—¡Death, estás despierto, gracias a los dioses! Estaba tan preocupado...

Death... Sí, aquel era su nombre. DeathMask de Cáncer. Sin embargo, la persona que le hablaba seguía siendo anónima. Su nombre se negaba a acudir a su cabeza; no podía pensar, bloqueado como estaba por la sensación de que la situación estaba mal, terriblemente mal, que nada estaba como debía ni donde debía. Siguió luchando por incorporarse, pero aquella persona aún sin nombre se lo impidió.

—No intentes moverte —le dijo—. Te abrirás las heridas; los sanadores no han conseguido cerrarlas por completo. ¡Deja de moverte, Death! —Le sujetó el rostro entre las manos al ver que insistía en tratar de sentarse—. Tranquilo, _älskade_ , tranquilo. Estás en el Santuario. Estás a salvo.

 _Älskade_. Aquella palabra hizo la luz en su mente, haciéndole recordar todo de golpe. Intentó sacudirse de encima las manos de Afrodita, aunque apenas consiguió moverse; se sintió furioso e impotente, porque estaba cualquier cosa menos a salvo. Porque una vez más, no lo había conseguido.

—¡Déjame…! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en el Santuario? ¡Debería estar muerto! ¡Debería… estar…!

Estalló en toses. Afrodita le humedeció los labios con un bastoncillo de algodón empapado en agua.

—Lo siento, todavía no puedes beber nada. Trata de no agitarte.

DeathMask claudicó y se hundió en las almohadas.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —preguntó, cuando pudo hablar.

—El Patriarca perdió tu rastro y sospechó que te había pasado algo. Envió una patrulla de rescate a buscarte.

—¿De _rescate_?

Se echó a reír sin humor alguno, porque la palabra no podía ser más inadecuada. Era Radu quien lo había intentado rescatar, y no se lo habían permitido. Afrodita lo miraba con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, y eso sólo le hizo reír más, hasta que le faltó el aire y la risa se convirtió en un gemido de dolor al protestar sus heridas.

— _Älskade_ , intenta…

—¿Por qué cojones me llamas así? —lo cortó, con rabia—. ¿Es que ya no te acuestas con el puto adonis de la quinta Casa?

Afrodita cerró la boca con fuerza y bajó la cabeza en un gesto de culpabilidad.

—Me lo merezco —dijo, abatido.

—Vete a la mierda.

Su cólera en realidad estaba dirigida hacia la situación, hacia el Santuario, hacia la patrulla de rescate, el Patriarca y la vida en general; pero Afrodita le quedaba más a mano.

—Death, por favor, escúchame.

—No quiero escucharte. Métete lo que tengas que decir por el culo. Al fin y al cabo tienes quien te ayude a hacerlo, ¿no?

—¿Quieres dejar de blasfemar y escucharme? —se exasperó el sueco, sujetándole los brazos para que no lo apartara—. ¡He estado a punto de perderte, no me digas ahora que no me quieres escuchar!

—¡Ya me has perdido!—le gritó el italiano— ¡Y por tu propia voluntad!

Rompió a toser de nuevo y Afrodita se separó de él y esperó con los puños apretados a que se repusiera.

—Death, haz el favor de escucharme —le dijo cuando se calmó—. Sé muy bien que cometí un error. Que fui un cobarde y te dejé solo, y que lo hice de la peor manera posible. No aguanté más y huí, y me avergüenzo de ello. Pero no puedo seguir haciéndome a un lado viendo cómo caes un poco más cada día, y hacer como si no me importara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí sí me importa? Guárdate tu piedad y sal de aquí, tienes una cama que calentar.

—Sabes que no es piedad... Death, me pediste que fuera feliz, y no puedo serlo si te tengo lejos.

El italiano apartó el rostro, su ira desapareciendo como si no hubiera estado nunca ahí. Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era abrazar a Afrodita y descansar en él como llevaba haciendo toda la vida, pero sabía que el pisceriano estaba más seguro sin su compañía. El paso que los había separado había sido el más doloroso de toda su existencia, pero ya estaba dado, y no pensaba desandarlo. Obligó a sus dedos a permanecer inmóviles, sin responder, cuando los del sueco se entrelazaron con ellos.

—Sigo queriendo que seas feliz —reconoció, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no saber mentirle—. Pero no a mi lado.

—¿Y dónde voy a serlo si no? —Apoyó la frente sobre sus manos unidas y tardó largo rato en volver a hablar, sin alzar la cabeza—. Por favor... por favor, Death, perdóname. Sé que he sido un imbécil, pero te quiero y me haces falta, y necesito que me perdones. Por favor, perdóname, por favor...

—Estás perdonado —dijo, y su voz sonó más ronca de lo que hubiera querido—. Lo has estado siempre. Nunca te he guardado rencor por lo que hiciste, pero tampoco puedo aceptarlo sin más. Mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos. No te deseo ningún mal, todo lo contrario, pero no te quiero cerca.

Era mentira. Saber que Afrodita compartía el lecho del León había sido doloroso hasta la extenuación, pero a la vez se había sentido agradecido a los dioses por haberle dado un nuevo compañero, por haber hecho que no estuviera solo. No era ningún iluso y sabía que a pesar de la ruptura los sentimientos del sueco hacia él habían continuado siendo los mismos aunque no hubiera podido seguir lidiando con la situación; la separación también le había hecho sufrir a él, y la verdad era que DeathMask se había alegrado de que tuviera quien le diera consuelo. Pero no podía decirle que lo quería lejos por su propia seguridad; Afrodita no lo admitiría, como no lo había admitido en el pasado. Insistiría en estar a su lado, en luchar juntos, y él acabaría cediendo, porque desde que el pisceriano lo había abandonado, la vida se había convertido en mera supervivencia, y a veces ni siquiera en eso.

— _Älskade_ … —susurró Afrodita, apretando los dedos de Death entre los suyos—. Por favor…

El italiano resopló con sarcasmo.

—Puedo sentir su cosmos enredado al tuyo —le espetó, y la amargura que rezumaron aquellas palabras sí era auténtica.

Afrodita le soltó la mano y se levantó de golpe, aferrándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo con desesperación, sin importarle que sus heridas se abrieran y sus vendajes se empaparan de sangre rápidamente.

—¿Entonces te he perdido? ¿Te he perdido para siempre, eso es lo que me estás diciendo? ¡¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo, maldito seas?!

DeathMask lo miró para enfrentársele, y las palabras mordaces que había preparado se le helaron en la boca al ver que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y húmedos; las lágrimas le marcaban las mejillas y resbalaban por su barbilla puntiaguda hasta caer sobre la sábana. Nunca lo había visto llorar antes; bajo toda aquella apariencia de delicadeza y fragilidad, Afrodita siempre había sido de acero puro, y DeathMask sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por haberlo roto de aquella manera. Y supo de golpe que no importaba cuánto tiempo intentara resistir: aquella lid la tenía perdida de antemano.

—Apártate de mí —le dijo, y lo que debería haber sido una orden sonó como el ruego del que se sabe vencido.

Las manos de Afrodita se congelaron sobre su pecho. El sueco se inclinó a mirarle, con los párpados entornados, y como había hecho desde que habían empezado aquella relación, lo leyó como un libro abierto.

—No te he perdido…

—¡Apártate de mí! —repitió Death, ladeando el rostro y sacudiéndose sus manos con fiereza; pero la voz le volvió a traicionar al quebrársele.

Afrodita se irguió, mirándole con resolución a través de las lágrimas. Lo aferró por la mandíbula y lo obligó a girar de nuevo el rostro hacia él.

—No te he perdido. Sigues siendo tan mío como yo tuyo.

—¡Lárgate!

—Puedes ser todo lo cabezota que quieras, pero te voy a recuperar. Estaremos juntos tarde o temprano.

DeathMask no le respondió, y el sueco pareció decidir darle tregua por aquel día. Salió de la habitación con paso decidido, y no tardó en llegar un sanador a cambiar los vendajes empapados. El italiano ignoró por completo la enérgica reprimenda del hombre, concentrado como estaba en decidir si lo que sentía dando vueltas en la boca del estómago era angustia, felicidad, o las dos cosas a la vez.


	18. Cap18

_**18.**_

 _ **Presente.**_

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una presencia en la pequeña celda. Hubiera reconocido aquel cosmos en cualquier parte, pero no se molestó en levantarse.

—Perdona que no me cuadre ante ti, mi capitán, pero diría que ahora mismo no estoy de servicio.

Bromeaba para eludir el hecho de que no se sentía cómodo reconociéndole como su superior. Nunca le había guardado rencor por lo ocurrido durante su enfermedad, pero en cambio no había llegado nunca a perdonarle el dolor que le había provocado a Afrodita antes de su enfrentamiento contra Radamanthys. El italiano sabía que la estrategia de Saga había sido la correcta, que su fama de asesino, que salpicaba a Afrodita, daba credibilidad a lo que el geminiano les había pedido que hicieran, pero así y todo la mirada rota del sueco había abierto una brecha entre él y el capitán al que siempre había admirado, respetado y querido, y esa brecha seguía abierta y sangrante.

—Lo estarás en breve. Voy a llevarte a tu Templo para que te refresques y recojas tu Armadura, en menos de una hora entraremos en batalla.

—Así que se acabaron las vacaciones… —Ahora sí, se incorporó y miró al geminiano con interés—. ¿Qué sabemos?

—No demasiado, pero lo suficiente; te lo contaré mientras te preparas en Cáncer —respondió, echándole una mirada crítica—. Estás realmente delgado...

Death se encogió de hombros.

—La dieta no ha sido muy abundante.

Saga comprendió que el italiano no estaba dispuesto a entrar en ninguna conversación que no fuera estrictamente profesional o superficial, por lo que no insistió. Concentró su poder para abrir un portal y llevarlos a ambos al Templo de Cáncer.

—¿Preparado?

—Claro, cómo no, un viaje entre dimensiones siempre sienta…

No llegó a acabar la frase; un momento de completo vértigo dio con ellos en el área civil del Templo de Cáncer. DeathMask buscó de inmediato el apoyo de una pared, mareado; atravesar uno de los portales dimensionales de Géminis exigía una gran cantidad de energía, y en aquel momento él no tenía demasiada. Pero se recuperó deprisa y miró a su alrededor; habían vaciado el lugar a su muerte, y ahora se veía impersonal y desangelado. Olía a polvo, a humedad y a desinfectante.

—Hogar, dulce hogar… —ironizó.

—Date una ducha y vístete —le aconsejó Saga, en tono práctico—. Te espero en la cocina, necesitas comer algo o te desplomarás en mitad de la lucha.

—A sus órdenes.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño y gruñó de placer cuando estuvo debajo del agua tibia. Después de tantos meses de privaciones, aquello se sentía fantástico. Suspiró de deleite, se enjabonó a conciencia, se enjuagó, y repitió el proceso varias veces sin terminar de sentirse limpio.

Hubiera querido poder arrancarse la piel, y con ella aquellos tatuajes odiosos que atentaban contra la energía de la que siempre había estado forjado.

Pero se instó a tener calma. Un paso por vez. Por ahora lo importante era vencer al enemigo, y el resto vendría después. Salió de la ducha y fue al dormitorio a por ropa limpia; su guardarropa había sido vaciado también, pero alguien de mantenimiento había dejado un par de uniformes de entrenamiento en el armario, haciéndole esbozar una mueca sarcástica... muy considerado por parte del Santuario, teniendo en cuenta que no había habido planes de permitirle pisar su Templo de nuevo. Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Saga había sacado de la nevera algo de fruta, yogur y frutos secos; al parecer mantenimiento había provisto su despensa también, y por suerte con comida ligera y energética, adecuada para antes de una lucha.

—¿Qué tipo de enfrentamiento nos espera, mi capitán? —preguntó, sentándose a horcajadas en una de las sillas de la cocina y empezando a pelar una naranja.

Saga lo miró largamente antes de contestar. Death se dio cuenta de que el geminiano hubiera preferido ponerse al día con él antes de entrar en temas profesionales, pero no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, mirándole con insistencia nada más plantear la pregunta para empujarle a responder

—Dokho y Aiolos han conseguido identificar al enemigo —claudicó al fin el griego—. Se trata de un _youguai_ , un ser maligno de origen chino; es algo así como un ente celestial caído en desgracia. Su objetivo es recuperar su condición divina, y para eso necesita consumir la energía de un hombre santo. O en este caso, de la encarnación humana de una diosa.

—Fascinante. ¿Así que lo que pretendía era suplantarla? Claro, por eso no ha acabado con nosotros…

—Salvo casi contigo. Tus suposiciones se han demostrado acertadas, como de costumbre.

—No seas tan retórico. Hubiera bastado con un "tenías razón".

Saga lo miró, parpadeando hasta volver a ubicarse. El itlaiano siempre había tenido la habilidad de descolocarle.

—Descarado, como siempre —dijo al fin.

—Tendrás que disculparme —fue la respuesta, algo hosca—. El respeto hacia mis superiores ha menguado bastante en estos últimos años.

—En realidad, soy yo el que debería disculparse —empezó el griego—. Si alguien pagó las consecuencias de mi enferm…

—Basta —lo interrumpió DeathMask—. No quiero escuchar esto. Saga, en verdad no necesito que te disculpes. Si alguien puede entender por lo que pasaste, soy yo; no te culpo, y no quiero ver a mi capitán disculpándose frente a un soldado.

Él mismo se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, pero al decirlas se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era el sentimiento que les había dado forma. Bajo ningún concepto quería ver a alguien como Saga pidiendo perdón por haber contraído una enfermedad; máxime cuando había expiado con su propia vida aquella culpa que no tenía.

El geminiano asintió con gravedad. Sabía bien que DeathMask no hablaba por hablar; es más, conocía a la perfección su mente y su manera de pensar, y entendía qué le había llevado a rechazar sus disculpas. Así y todo, él necesitaba poner en palabras su propia culpa.

—No te pediré perdón entonces. Pero sí quiero que sepas lo mucho que lamento todo el daño que te hice. A ti y a tanta gente, pero a ti en concreto.

DeathMask sintió ganas de escupir la avellana que estaba masticando. Se obligó a tragar, pero apartó el resto de la comida.

—Lo único que me duele es el daño que le hiciste a Afrodita en Hades, pero aquello lo hiciste al decir la verdad, así que no tengo nada que reprocharte en realidad.

—Una verdad que yo mismo causé —levantó la mirada para clavar los ojos en los del italiano—. Te quité cosas muy preciadas para ti. Y no puedo devolvértelas.

Su tono era tranquilo, pero la frustración que destilaba cada letra era imposible de esconder. El rostro de DeathMask se tiñó de amargura.

—No voy a decirte que eso no duela. Duele, todo el tiempo. Pero incluso así, no fue culpa tuya. Y es cierto que me quitaste cosas muy importantes, pero… indirectamente, también me diste otras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas cuando casi me dejé matar? Nunca conseguiste averiguar qué había pasado…

El rostro del geminiano se crispó en un gesto severo.

—Conseguiste defender aquel recuerdo con uñas y dientes…

—Fue el niño. El superviviente, quiero decir: fue el niño. Hice que Mu lo buscara y lo mantuviera escondido. Y le pedí que le asignara a alguien que lo entrenara como mi heredero.

Saga lo miró con asombro. Era tan inesperado y a la vez tan propio de él, que no supo qué decirle durante largo rato. Finalmente, optó por no hacer mención directa a ello.

—En ese caso, sobrevive a la batalla y honra a tu heredero.

DeathMask le dedicó una sonrisa sesgada.

—¿Qué te crees, que necesito tener un heredero para querer sobrevivir? Mi Capitán, ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad te aseguro que pienso pasar muchos años aquí compensando a Afrodita por todo lo pasado y dándote a ti un dolor de cabeza detrás de otro.

Saga asintió con calma.

—Y no dudo que eres un maestro en cualquiera de las dos cosas. —Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta—. Vamos entonces. Te informaré de la estrategia a seguir mientras vamos hacia las dependencias de Atenea.

Salió de la estancia sin pararse a comprobar si el italiano lo seguía, dando por sentado que así era. DeathMask suspiró.

Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.


	19. Cap19

_**19.**_

 _ **Muchos años atrás**_

Saga no conocía a Arlés, pero Arlés sí conocía a Saga.

Había vivido en su interior durante largos años, contenido por la presencia de aquel desdoblamiento del griego, su hermano gemelo, que ocupaba el lugar que debería haber sido suyo. Pero la pugna por la Armadura de Géminis había abierto una brecha entre ellos, brecha que tras la investidura de Saga se había hecho lo bastante grande como para que él pudiera emerger por ella, eliminando a Kanon y haciéndose con el control de su hermano en un único golpe maestro.

Luego, todo había sido coser y cantar. Shion había sido presa fácil del que creía un fiel discípulo; cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía enfrente era un enemigo, ya era demasiado tarde. Exiliar al joven custodio de Aries tampoco había sido difícil; confiaba ciegamente en quien él creía su mentor, por lo que se había marchado de buen grado cuando se le había pedido que se retirase en Jamir para profundizar en sus habilidades como alquimista, y descubrir que el Santuario había cambiado sus políticas normalmente pacíficas por métodos más expeditivos no había hecho sino reforzar su decisión de mantenerse alejado de todo aquello, evitando así tener que oponerse a quien él creía su maestro.

Dejar que Aiolos lo descubriera amenazando la vida de la supuesta reencarnación de Atenea había sido una gran elección; el arquero había reaccionado como era de esperar, tratando noblemente de llevarse al bebé lejos del Santuario para salvar su vida, y dándole así a él la oportunidad perfecta para enviar una patrulla en su persecución, declarándolo traidor y condenándolo a él muerte y a su hermano al ostracismo; la elección de Shura como brazo ejecutor del que hasta entonces había sido su mejor amigo había sido la pincelada de color que había coronado aquella pequeña obra de arte.

Pero el albino… ah, el albino era, sin duda, su _pièce de résistance_.

Sabía que era el elemento más peligroso para él de todo el Santuario y que necesitaba neutralizarlo lo antes posible. Su intención al enviarlo a aquella primera misión en la que lo había enloquecido con el Puño Diabólico había sido hacer que a su vuelta se suicidara, pero no había contado con que al regresar al Santuario fuera directamente a buscar a su inoportuno amante. Su intento improvisado de abrir una brecha entre los dos tratando de que el italiano violara a Afrodita tampoco había funcionado; DeathMask se había resistido con uñas y dientes a su orden, tomándolo de improviso, y él había perdido el control que ejercía sobre su mente. Para cuando lo había recuperado, el italiano ya se había sincerado con Piscis y la opción del suicidio había tenido que ser abandonada al haber dejado de resultar verosímil.

Y sin embargo, de haber creído en los dioses, Arlés les hubiera agradecido mil veces que torcieran de esa manera sus planes: la alternativa que había tenido que tomar había acabado siendo simplemente deliciosa. Hacer que el albino creyera que el esquizofrénico era él era demasiado perfecto para ser real, mucho más placentero que su plan original. Verlo romperse ante sus ojos era exquisito.

Hasta aquel día, un par de semanas atrás.

El cosmos de Kanon había destellado. Cómo, Arlés no se lo podía explicar; debía haber muerto años atrás en Cabo Sunion, pero en cambio su cosmos se había encendido en algún lugar lejano, un sólo instante pero con la potencia de mil galaxias, suficiente para hacer que Saga respondiera a su energía y tomara el control por un rato. Arlés había luchado con él en una batalla casi a muerte por recuperar el dominio; su ventaja era grande, ya que Saga no sabía que él estaba ahí y había despertado desorientado y sin saber realmente qué ocurría, así que no había sido difícil reducirle de nuevo. Pero para cuando lo logró, el dueño original de aquel cuerpo ya había cobrado conciencia de que algo estaba mal y siguió luchando con él desde las profundidades de su cerebro; y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, durante el lapsus el maldito albino casi se había hecho matar. En cuanto lo percibió, Arlés usó un portal dimensional para enviar una patrulla de rescate que consiguió traerlo de regreso al final mismo de su agonía. Varios sanadores habían caído en su intento de salvarle la vida, conscientes de que si fracasaban morirían igualmente a manos del Patriarca, pero finalmente habían logrado que volviera a respirar por sí mismo, salvando su miserable existencia en el último momento para que Arles pudiera seguir torturándole, cosa que este esperaba con anhelo.

Sonrió tras la máscara patriarcal al verle entrar en el Salón de Ceremonias con expresión decidida, ataviado con la Dorada, el casco en la mano y la capa blanca ondeando a su espalda al compás de sus largos pasos. Su cuerpo aún estaba débil después de las heridas sufridas en su última misión, pero su espíritu se mostraba fuerte. Perfecto; sería delicioso tratar de quebrarlo una vez más.

El italiano apoyó una rodilla y un puño en tierra y aguardó a que se le diera la orden de levantarse e informar del resultado de su misión. Pero la orden no llegó; Arlés permaneció sentado en el Trono Patriarcal en silencio, disfrutando de la confusión del cuarto Custodio, de su conato de indignación al ser tratado como un guerrero sin rango, y de la disciplina perfecta con que sometió su propio impulso de rebeldía.

—Has fracasado en la misión que te fue encomendada—le dijo al fin.

DeathMask se tensó. Era evidente que aunque había esperado aquellas palabras, le resultaba duro escucharlas.

—Sí, mi Señor —dijo simplemente.

—¿Cómo es posible, Caballero de Cáncer? ¿Cómo puede un miserable grupo de campesinos abatir a un Guerrero Sagrado del rango más alto?

—¿Tengo vuestro permiso para erguirme e informaros?

—No. —Aspiró aire con deleite cuando el puño del albino quiso cerrarse ante aquella humillación y su dueño lo contuvo, aceptando su castigo con estoicismo—. Quédate donde estás y habla —ordenó.

La voz del italiano sonó firme.

—Fui yo quien permitió que me hirieran, mi Señor —declaró.

Arlés frunció el ceño. Naturalmente había supuesto algo así; habiendo perdido su control sobre la mente del albino durante la misión, aquella era la única explicación posible para sus heridas, pero había esperado que este tratara de mentirle. Su sinceridad le obligaba a improvisar.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué hiciste tal cosa, custodio de Cáncer? —le preguntó, con una suavidad que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Pero el italiano no se dejó intimidar.

—Mi Señor, la crisis de mi enfermedad remitió mientras estaba en misión —explicó—. No pude desaprovechar la oportunidad de buscar la muerte. Os pido disculpas.

—¿Me pides disculpas? ¿Te atreves a pedirme disculpas?

La ira se apoderó de él rápidamente. Había planeado arrancar la verdad al albino pieza a pieza, hurgando en su mente hasta exprimirle toda la información, pero su confesión había acabado con sus intenciones y eso lo frustraba; lo frustraba mucho. Se levantó a toda velocidad del Trono Patriarcal y lo aferró por la nuca, obligándolo a levantarse; ni siquiera su sobresalto ante aquella conducta impropia de su Patriarca ni el asomo de miedo que aleteó en su alma consiguieron aplacar la cólera de Arlés. Habló casi pegado a su rostro, con un susurro venenoso.

—¿Acaso tenías mi permiso para morir? ¿No te dije que necesitaba a alguien como tú entre mis filas? ¡Yo te he escogido como mi ejecutor personal, como mi mano derecha! —exclamó, aferrándolo por el cuello y apretando con fuerza—. ¿Y tú me lo pagas… dejándote matar? ¡No tienes derecho a dejarte matar! ¡No tienes derecho a buscar la muerte! ¡Tu miserable vida me pertenece, es mía, no tuya, mía! ¡Mía!

Lo levantó en el aire y lo lanzó contra la pared de la sala. Aún no había tocado el suelo y ya se había incorporado; la forma en que se contenía para no adoptar una actitud defensiva frente a su Patriarca a pesar de su confusión y su rabia consiguieron aplacar a Arlés hasta cierto punto.

—¿Cuántos sobrevivieron? —le preguntó, con aspereza.

—Sólo el jefe de la aldea.

Mentía. Por fin mentía. Pero Arlés ya no tenía paciencia para juegos; avanzó hacia él a una velocidad imposible y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, para luego incrustar el codo en su nuca y hacerlo caer.

—¡Mientes! —le gritó, agarrándolo por la capa y arrastrándolo por el suelo hacia el Trono, sin importarle que la tela se desgarrase entre sus dedos—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¡No te atrevas a mentir a tu Patriarca, Caballero! ¡No te atrevas a traicionarme una segunda vez! ¡No te atrevas!

Lo soltó, jadeante, y dejó que se incorporase. El italiano se deshizo de la capa rasgada y lo encaró con más entereza de la que a Arlés le hubiera gustado.

—Soy un Guerrero de Oro, mi Señor —le dijo con dignidad—. Si me consideráis impropio para ostentar ese rango pondré mi Armadura a vuestra disposición, pero no toleraré este trato.

DeathMask nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo de morir en aquel mismo momento. Arlés preparó un golpe letal que sin embargo no llegó a asestar. Se contuvo con un gran esfuerzo: no iba a darle al italiano lo que quería. Además, todavía deseaba disfrutar de su control sobre él, incluso llevarlo a un nuevo nivel. Y saber quién había sido el campesino superviviente carecía de importancia, al fin y al cabo.

—Desde que Hipatia de Alejandría fundó la Casa de Aries para custodiar la Manzana de la Discordia y creó la Orden de Atenea, la Casa de Géminis nunca ha ostentado el Patriarcado de la Orden. ¿Sabes por qué? —le dijo, con suavidad; el italiano lo miró, desconcertado, pero no respondió—. Porque los poderes mentales de Géminis son una combinación muy peligrosa con los poderes telepáticos de un Patriarca —contestó Arlés a su propia pregunta—. Imagina hasta dónde podría llegar la capacidad de control de un guerrero que ostentara ambas habilidades.

DeathMask se sobresaltó; el gesto fue imperceptible, pero Arlés lo detectó, y supo sin lugar a dudas que de alguna manera el italiano había llegado a sospechar que su enfermedad no era tal sino el control mental de alguna otra persona, y que él se lo acababa de confirmar.

—Te gustan las máscaras, ¿no, albino? Permite que me quite la mía.

Le mostró su rostro y sonrió ante la evidente conmoción del canceriano al confirmar su identidad. No retrocedió, pero tampoco pudo ocultar su turbación.

—No es posible… ¿Saga…?

—¿Te sorprende? Es curioso que no lo hayas percibido antes. Me he blindado a conciencia cada vez que te he tenido cerca, pero aun así me extraña que no notaras nada raro. Quizá estabas demasiado preocupado por tu… enfermedad como para notar nada más.

Se echó a reír cuando el cosmos del italiano se inflamó de golpe y este se preparó para atacarle.

—¡Traidor…!

El primer golpe llegó tan rápido que Arlés no acertó a pararlo; intentó bloquear el segundo, con poco éxito también. Si el cuerpo de Saga estaba entrenado, no así la mente de su actual personalidad, por lo que sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes frente a los del Caballero de Cáncer. Aun así continuó riendo, porque no era él quien sentía el dolor de los ataques que iba encajando.

—¡Golpeáme todo lo que quieras! —se burló—. No me dañarás. Podrías despedazar este cuerpo trozo a trozo y yo no sentiría absolutamente nada, albino. ¡Adelante, golpéame!

El puño del canceriano se detuvo a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos carmesíes se clavaron en los de Arlés, incrédulos, dándose cuenta por fin de que no era con Saga con quien estaba hablando.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió.

—Soy Arlés. El que debería ser dueño de este cuerpo, y no el ser patético que se hace llamar Saga. Yo debería ser la personalidad principal, debería haberlo sido siempre.

Ahora sí, DeathMask retrocedió, deshaciendo su posición de ataque.

—Esquizofrénico… ¿Saga es esquizofrénico?

—Llámalo como quieras. ¿No te parece un golpe maestro, en cualquier caso, hacerte creer que lo eras tú?

Sonrió complacido cuando el italiano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo evidente para no golpearle de nuevo. Lo miró con diversión cuando giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A buscar a mis compañeros. Tú no tienes lugar en esta Orden, y Saga necesita ayuda.

—Te sientes muy ligero de repente, ¿verdad, albino? Te gusta saber que no estás enfermo, que no has sido sometido por tu propia mente. ¿De verdad te agrada más la idea de haber sido sometido por otra persona?

El italiano se detuvo un momento, con los puños apretados, pero finalmente consiguió ignorar la puya y siguió andando. Arlés se rió con suavidad a su espalda.

—Tan seguro de ti mismo… y yo sólo necesito una palabra para acabar con tanta determinación: detente —le ordenó, y lanzó el Puño Diabólico sobre él.

DeathMask se detuvo como si de golpe se hubiera convertido en una estatua, incapaz de hacer el más mínimo movimiento. El falso Patriarca se colocó a su espalda y lo aferró por la barbilla, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás para hablar junto a su oído.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he usado el Puño Diabólico sobre vosotros? Tantas… y sin embargo me he contenido, usándolo sólo cuando convenía a mis propósitos. Podría haberlo usado también para disfrutar, pero me preocupaba que llegarais a descubrirme. Pero ¿sabes qué? Hoy tengo ganas de probar cosas nuevas.

Le quitó las piezas de la Armadura una por una y las dejó caer al suelo a su alrededor. Las observó largamente y a continuación utilizó su poder mental para lanzarlas hacia los rincones de la sala, donde se perdieron entre las sombras, llenando el aire del desagradable chirrido del metal contra el mármol. Giró varias veces alrededor del italiano, sin dejar de mirarle mientras hablaba.

—Saga solía tener amantes. Su cuerpo tenía ese tipo de necesidades; pero no es mi caso. No necesito de tales esfuerzos, mi disfrute es de índole más… especial.

Se paró frente a él y lo observó; no podía moverse, pero sus ojos lo miraban con desafío. Arlés sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, disfrutando de su cólera al no poder apartarse de su roce. Llevó los dedos hasta su frente, y le aferró las sienes con ambas manos.

—Yo no necesito a nadie en mi lecho —le dijo—. A mí me gusta quebrar a mis... llamémosles amantes; me gusta romperlos, y para ello tengo medios más elegantes que un coito. Pero hasta ahora sólo lo he probado con civiles y personal de baja estofa; me pregunto qué se sentirá al doblegar a un guerrero del rango más alto. Veamos, ¿dónde puedo encontrar un hueco por el que entrar en ti…? —Sus dedos mentales se introdujeron en la mente del italiano, buscando, invadiendo, hasta que encontraron algo que resultó de su interés—. Ah, aquí está, cómo no… Tu estúpido amor por esa florecilla. Lo valoras mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que pensaba matarte la primera vez que usé el Puño Diabólico sobre ti, y que él te salvó la vida? Debes apreciar mucho los recuerdos que tienes con él. Me pregunto qué pasaría si arruinara alguno de ellos. Por ejemplo, este...

La mano mental de Arlés aferró un recuerdo al azar, que resultó ser la primera vez que los dos habían compartido sus cuerpos, y empezó a deshacerlo lentamente, convirtiéndolo en algo oscuro y borroso, sin forma ni significado. Sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió cómo el italiano se rebelaba contra su invasión, cómo luchaba con él con fiereza, y cómo la fiereza se convertía poco a poco en desesperación al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos resultaban infructuosos. Arlés se situó nuevamente a su espalda y lo envolvió con los brazos, cubriéndolos a ambos con la capa patriarcal.

—Deja de luchar —le ordenó, complacido cuando DeathMask trató de desobedecerle, fracasó, y siguió intentándolo de todas formas—. ¿Sientes cómo se pervierte ese recuerdo, albino? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Podré romperte con esto? Veo que aún aguantas, probemos con otro.

Durante largo rato Arlés hurgó en la mente del italiano, arrancándole recuerdos al azar y convirtiéndolos en un montón de escombros, hasta que sintió que su lucha se debilitaba poco a poco, dejando paso a una resignación estoica que no era ni mucho menos la reacción que había deseado obtener.

—Pídeme que pare y lo haré. Una sola súplica y dejaré de hacer esto.

Liberó sus cuerdas vocales, pero el italiano no emitió el menor sonido. Arlés claudicó.

—Así que no voy a conseguir quebrarte por este camino... ¿Has pensado que esos recuerdos nunca los vas a recuperar tal como eran? Los has perdido para siempre. Incluso aunque él te los contara, pertenecerían a otra persona, no los sentirías como propios. Lo que quedará en su lugar será siempre un vacío, un lugar oscuro lleno de frustración y ausencia. Morirás sin esos recuerdos, y cuando llegues al infierno, tampoco los recuperarás. ¿Qué es esto, albino, lloras?

Las lágrimas caían lentamente por las mejillas del italiano, y el Patriarca sintió una mezcla de regocijo y frustración, porque incluso así permanecía en silencio, sin doblegarse ante él. Le lamió la piel humedecida, complaciéndose en aquel sabor que se le antojó más amargo que salado, y le habló al oído.

—El autocontrol es uno de los pilares principales de la Casa de Cáncer. Tú no tardaste mucho en tener tus emociones bajo control cuando te convertiste en escudero, salvo por las lágrimas. Tu maestro estuvo preocupado mucho tiempo por aquella brecha en tu coraza, ¿lo sabías? Pero al final consiguió enseñarte a manejar eso también; a día de hoy, incluso cuando tus ojos lloran, tu espíritu permanece sereno. Sin rendirse. Pero yo haré que eso cambie, albino. Yo voy a quebrar ese espíritu tuyo tarde o temprano y voy a disfrutar cada paso que dé hasta conseguirlo. De momento, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: voy a dejar que recuerdes quién soy. Pero voy a dejar en tu mente un catalizador que se va a activar cada vez que intentes contarle a alguien mi identidad y te va a hacer atacar a muerte a quien quiera que tengas delante. Ese va a ser el detonante del Puño Diabólico; creo que eso te debilitará bastante por dentro mientras pienso cuál va a ser mi siguiente paso. Porque voy a acabar contigo, lo creas o no.

Aflojó su control sobre él, dejándole moverse. Lo estudió mientras permanecía con la cabeza baja tratando de aplacar sus emociones; pero cuando el italiano se volvió a mirarlo, su expresión no era la esperada.

—Sé muy bien lo que es estar atrapado en una mente que funciona por su cuenta —le dijo en voz baja—. Sea quien sea esa otra personalidad tuya, acabaremos con ella, Saga; no te voy a abandonar.

La cólera que atrapó a Arlés hubiera sido imposible de medir. Estalló en el fondo de su cerebro y se extendió por sus venas como un fuego al rojo blanco que le nubló la vista y le hizo temblar las manos, haciéndole perder el control. Lanzó el Puño Diabólico de nuevo sobre el albino con todo su poder, atenazando su mente con mano de hierro, y lo atrapó desde atrás, rodeando su pecho con un brazo hasta casi cortarle el aire y cubriéndole la boca con la otra mano.

—¡Yo no soy Saga! —le gritó, y su voz rebotó por las paredes del Salón vacío— ¡Yo no soy la otra personalidad de Saga! ¡Yo soy Arlés, este cuerpo es mío, esta Orden es mía, y tú, albino, tú eres mío también!

Conectó directamente con la ínsula posterior dorsal de su cerebro, la encargada de sentir y mensurar el dolor, y la activó con brutalidad. Todo el cuerpo del albino se tensó en un arco casi imposible; la mano con la que Arlés cubría su boca no hubiera sido necesaria, porque el dolor fue tan salvaje, tan inhumano, que ni siquiera pudo gritar.

—¿Acaso te quebraré así? —jadeó Arlés, junto a su oído—. ¿Qué sufrimiento toleras más, albino, el del cuerpo o el del alma?

Lo apretó con crueldad, haciendo crujir sus costillas, y lo sintió debatirse mentalmente tratando de romper el Puño; incluso atrapado en aquella agonía se le enfrentaba, y Arlés sintió un placer como nunca había sentido. A aquellas alturas sus anteriores amantes se habían rendido, habían suplicado por su vida o habían perdido la cordura; pero el albino no, un Guerrero de Oro nunca. No estaba dispuesto a ceder, prefería morir antes que claudicar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a eso: pensaba sobrevivir y vencerle.

Exquisito.

Retiró la mano de su boca, preguntándose si gritaría; pero no lo hizo, aunque murmuraba algo, repitiéndolo en voz queda entre los dientes apretados, como un mantra. Arlés aguzó el oído y poco a poco entendió las palabras que apenas conseguían salir de sus labios en un jadeo torturado.

—Atenea… Atenea, ayúdame, dame fuerzas…

El falso Patriarca estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Atenea? ¡No me hagas reír, albino! Atenea no existe, no está en el Santuario, nunca ha estado. El bebé que Aiolos intentó salvar de mí no era más que una niña cualquiera; no hay dioses en este mundo, Caballero de Cáncer, sólo tú y yo, el dolor que sientes y el momento en que acabarás por quebrarte ante él. Ante mí. ¿No has pensado en lo perfecto que es este momento? Tu dolor me causa placer, y cuando yo siento placer causo dolor, y vuelta a empezar. Estamos creando algo maravilloso entre tú y yo, albino, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

El corazón del italiano latía enloquecido bajo su brazo, y Arlés supo que no aguantaría mucho más; su espíritu no iba a ceder, no aquel día, pero su cuerpo sí iba a rendirse. Con una sonrisa cruel, el falso Patriarca mordió su oreja y le arrancó con los dientes el pequeño aro de hierro que le atravesaba el lóbulo, escupiéndolo a sus pies. El placer estalló en su mente y se convirtió en agonía en el cerebro del italiano; el corazón de éste no resistió más y se detuvo, haciéndole derrumbarse entre los brazos de Arlés, que lo sostuvo por un momento, jadeante y satisfecho, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Se preguntó si lo habría matado; no sería el primero, y por supuesto no sería el último. Pero no; su corazón todavía no volvía a latir, pero de su boca escapaba un ligerísimo hilo de aliento. Lo soltó y dejó que cayera al suelo, desmadejado; pasó por encima de él con indiferencia y se alejó hacia sus dependencias personales, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sabía que acabaría por quebrarlo, lo sabía.

Pero no lo consiguió nunca. Jugó con su desesperación al no poder contarle a nadie la verdad. Jugó con el dolor de arrancarle sus recuerdos más preciados. Jugó con la impotencia de hacerle verse a sí mismo convertido en un asesino cada vez más refinado mientras que aquellos a los que había llamado compañeros se apartaban de él y lo abandonaban. Jugó con su miedo, con el auténtico terror que sentía, por más que no lo demostrase jamás, cada vez que él lo hacía llamar para disfrutar de su dolor. Pero nunca le pidió una tregua, nunca se quejó, y nunca llegó a romperse del todo.

Al final, fue Arlés quien se rompió frente a aquella Atenea cuya existencia siempre había negado.


	20. Cap20

_**20.**_

 _ **Presente.**_

Doce personas rodeaban a otras dos. Los contendientes del interior del círculo se mantenían inmovilizados mutuamente, atrapados el uno en la energía del otro, mientras los doce guerreros que les rodeaban enviaban sus cosmos en su dirección, generando un viento huracanado que hacía crujir los pesados muros de piedra y zarandeaba las capas blancas con que se cubrían.

Shion sujetaba el cuerpo de Atenea con tanta delicadeza como firmeza empleaba en atenazar su energía. El mandatario aguantaba la presión con aparente calma, pero para los Caballeros estaba claro que se le acababan las fuerzas. Ellos tampoco estaban en buen estado; mantenían sus cosmos activados al máximo mientras el Caballero de Aries los manejaba y organizaba conforme a los pasos del complicado ritual, y el agotamiento empezaba a hacerse notar. Por si fuera poco, el Caballero de Cáncer aportaba su energía a la ceremonia a costa de un alto precio, y a nadie se le escapaba que jugaban contra el tiempo y que no tenían mucho más plazo antes de que el italiano perdiera el conocimiento o simplemente se desangrara.

El _youguai_ resistía con fiereza los esfuerzos de los arianos por expulsarle del cuerpo de la joven japonesa. Vampirizaba la energía de la Diosa a una velocidad tal que, de no haberla estado sosteniendo los Guerreros Sagrados con sus cosmos, hubiera acabado con su vida en pocos minutos, y en el proceso, se llevaba las fuerzas de los Doce, que resistían por pura voluntad. Las voces del Patriarca y el Caballero de Aries resonaban con fuerza, imponiéndose a los alaridos de frustración que emitía el ser al verse vencido poco a poco. Finalmente, con una implosión que por un momento provocó el vacío en la estancia dejando a los guerreros sin respiración durante largos segundos, el _youguai_ fue expulsado del cuerpo de la japonesa, que quedó inerte entre los brazos de Shion.

Nadie perdió el tiempo en preguntar qué debían hacer a continuación. Sin necesidad de repartir tareas, los Doce se dividieron espontáneamente para asistir a los caídos: Shion, Mu, la propia Atenea, y en unos minutos DeathMask, que como Aioria y Afrodita pudieron comprobar, se mantenía en pie por pura terquedad a pesar de estar prácticamente inconsciente.

No hubo tiempo para plantearse nada más; la recuperación de la Diosa era su prioridad principal, y a ello dedicaron sus esfuerzos sin entretenerse en otras cuestiones, pero en la mente de todos estaba la misma pregunta.

Si Ella les devolvería al monolito cuando recuperase su ser.


	21. Cap21 FIN

**21\. Futuro**

Afrodita suspiró por enésima vez. Apenas habían pasado tres días, sólo tres días, y la tregua parecía haber acabado definitivamente.

—Por favor, _alskade_ , vuelve a la cama —le dijo, con la sensación de haber repetido mil veces la misma frase—. Todavía te estás reponiendo. Quedan algunas semanas antes de que Radu llegue al Santuario, tienes tiempo de sobra para ponerte en forma. Si te esfuerzas antes de tiempo, será peor.

El italiano no le respondió. Se metió en la ducha, dejando a Afrodita a solas en el dormitorio, y suspiró de deleite al sentir el agua corriendo por su piel. Una piel blanca y libre de tatuajes. Habían desaparecido junto con el _youguai_ que se los había impuesto, y su cosmos volvía a fluir con total libertad por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la nuca en los azulejos, disfrutando de la sensación de volver a sentirse entero.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta del baño le advirtieron de que había perdido la noción del tiempo; de hecho, prácticamente se había quedado dormido debajo de la ducha. En el fondo, Afrodita tenía razón: era un poco pronto para incorporarse a la rutina habitual de un Guerrero Sagrado. Pero a la vez, no podía quedarse quieto por más tiempo.

—Ya voy, no tengas tanta prisa…

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño. Afrodita hizo ademán de preguntarle algo, pero él lo acalló con un gesto y lo aferró por la muñeca, tirando de él hacia el exterior. El sueco lo siguió con resignación a través de todo el Santuario, en completo silencio, preguntándose a dónde demonios lo llevaba, hasta que vio el monolito a lo lejos.

—¿En serio? —protestó, pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

DeathMask ralentizó el paso al ir llegando a aquel lugar nefasto. Ninguno de los Áureos había osado visitarlo desde que habían salido de él; hubiera sido como visitar la propia tumba. Pero en su caso, necesitaba verlo; él siempre percibía las cosas de una manera diferente a los demás, y aquel monolito para él no representaba una condena. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la cúspide de la mole de piedra que se perdía en el cielo, y tomó la mano de Afrodita con firmeza.

—Ella todavía no ha despertado… —comentó, haciendo que el sueco bajara la cabeza.

—Aún no, y nadie sabe cuándo lo hará. No está herida, pero sus fuerzas están muy mermadas. Aun así, Shion y Shaka la atienden día y noche, y tarde o temprano volverá a nosotros—. Afrodita levantó también la vista hacia el monolito. No hacía falta poner en voz alta la posibilidad de que aquel objeto se convirtiera de nuevo en su cárcel en breve—. ¿Tienes miedo?

DeathMask se volvió a mirarle.

—¿Miedo? ¿Tú lo tienes?

—Sí —reconoció el sueco—. Tengo miedo de que nos quede poco tiempo de libertad, de que mañana, esta misma tarde, puedan volver a separarnos. Y de que esta vez sea para siempre.

El italiano volvió a mirar el monolito durante largos segundos; cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Afrodita, sonreía.

—¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, _mio angelo_ , todavía no has aprendido que el momento que nos separe siempre puede ser el siguiente a este?

El sueco frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón. Ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo.

—No arrugues la frente —se burló el italiano—. Afrodita, la sensación de que la muerte está muy lejos es sólo eso, una sensación. Pero no sólo para nosotros. Todo el mundo tiene su propio monolito, y tarde o temprano acabará en su interior. Y no se sabe cuándo. Puede ser dentro de muchos años, puede ser mañana, o puede ser ahora. Es cierto, no sabemos cuándo despertará la Diosa, y no sabemos si entonces nos condenará de nuevo o si aceptará la amnistía que nos dio el _youguai_. Pero podría no despertar nunca y aun así nosotros podríamos caer en cualquier batalla. O en un accidente, o de enfermedad, como un civil cualquiera. La sensación de que tenemos las horas contadas porque existe el monolito es falsa, Afrodita; tenemos las horas contadas desde el mismo momento en que empezamos a respirar.

—Me estás deprimiendo, DeathMask —protestó el sueco enfadado, arrancando una carcajada al canceriano.

—Al contrario, _mio angelo_ , todo esto debería hacerte sentir libre. —Meneó la cabeza ante la mirada de desconcierto de Afrodita—. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de la sensación que hay en el Santuario? Incluso desde mi habitación podía sentirla. Estáis viviendo todos en una cuenta atrás. Pero si os dierais cuenta de que el cronómetro corre todos los días, con o sin monolito, dejaríais de hacerle caso.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

— _Alskade_ , la mayoría de veces no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, y ésta no es una excepción. Pero aceptaré tu palabra de que te sientes optimista, y procuraré estar a la altura y ser optimista también.

—Me entiendes mejor de lo que tú mismo crees —repuso el italiano, sonriendo.

Tiró de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos en su espléndida melena antes de besarlo sin prisas. Afrodita respondió a sus besos, pero lo empujó para alejarlo cuando sus manos empezaron a desvestirlo.

—¿Aquí, estás loco…?

—Nadie viene nunca a este lugar… —le aseguró el italiano—. Estamos más íntimos que en cualquiera de los Templos.

—No es eso… Es que esto es morboso. Es como hacerlo en un cementerio... ¿Quieres estarte quieto?

Los labios de DeathMask dibujaron una sonrisa sobre los suyos.

—Pues parece que la idea de hacerlo en un cementerio a tu cuerpo no le parece tan desagradable —comentó, aferrándolo por las nalgas para apretarlo contra él; la dureza entre las piernas del sueco era tan obvia como la suya propia.

—Eso es porque tú sabes dónde tocar y cómo tocar —suspiró—. Que te estés quieto, idiota…

—¿Acaso hay un mejor sitio para celebrar la vida que el lugar que nos recuerda que estamos vivos? _Carpe diem, mio angelo..._

Gruñó satisfecho cuando las manos del sueco claudicaron y empezaron a desvestirle a su vez. Lo empujó hasta apoyarlo contra la piedra y continuó con los besos y las caricias, respondido por Afrodita cada vez con más ardor. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podían amarse con libertad, y los dos se dejaban arrastrar por la sensación. La sombra del monolito que se cernía sobre ellos les recordaba que no sabían qué pasaría mañana, si Atenea renovaría su condena, si los separaría para siempre, si les quitaría su poder y los exiliaría, si los condenaría a muerte o si les daría la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. Pero las palabras de DeathMask eran ciertas, y en el fondo los dos lo sabían: lo importante, lo único importante, era que en aquel momento estaban vivos.

Juntos. Y vivos.

Y que un momento, un ahora, podía durar para siempre.

 **FIN**


End file.
